CoCo's Story
by TweedleGlee
Summary: This is a romantic fan-fiction featuring my Fan Character, CoCo. She goes on a quest to find a better purpose in life and is caught up in a war she does not understand. She also falls in love with Professor von Kriplespac. This story has a Romeo and Juliet-esque plot and provides comic relief through parodies and references to pop culture. Contains profanity and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

CoCo

Prologue

By Edna Sophie Zzrustik

The story you are about to read is about a dumb bitch named CoCo. The story and character both put me, the authour, to shame due to the fact that this is all a fullfilment of my fantasies. But I feel I ought to give CoCo a chance. She has sort of grown on me, so to say. So here I am, sharing her existence with the world. Don't expect this to be the greatest fan fiction you've ever read, cuz I guarentee that it won't. Like I said, this is a fullfillment of _my_ own personal fantasies, so it won't demonstrate much creative wrtiting, if I even posess any to begin with. But I guess that writing is only half of it. The other half is your part, reading it. I advise you to take your time reading this, you're in no rush. Obviously if you are reading this, you were already looking to waste time. Without futher adu, I present you my fiction. I hope it won't be a _complete_ waste of your time.

Now where do I begin this shameful tale? I suppose the best place would be to start is the beginning. I gotta get this expositional crap out of the way somehow, I guess.

CoCo is a squirrel. She is not some super squirrel or any kind of hero chosen by the gods. No, none of that here. She is just a brown squirrel with purple hair and green eyes, born in the ghettos of a small squirrel village. She had a small family, just a mom, dad and an older sister. Now, CoCo's parents were blessed, not by CoCo, but by her sister. Coco's sister is smart and talented, unlike CoCo whom is an idiot. Her sister had a lot going for her; anybody could see that she would do something great with her life. CoCo had a lot to live up to. Her parents were often disappointed with her. They could never imagine her being some wonderful citizen of the squirrel race. But CoCo didn't really care. She was going to live her life the way _she_ wanted to, nobody's opinon mattered to her. She wasn't set out to prove anything to anybody. Life would be her decisions, she paved her own path.

As the very first sentence in this story suggests, CoCo is, indeed, very dumb. She is not retarded, nor does she have any kind of learing disablities. She simply is not an intelligent being. Gullibe, ignorant, naive, and stupid are all fairly vivid words to describe her. She'll believe anything you tell her. _Anything!_ She has a hard time catching on to things, such as jokes and what not. She's very ditzy. If you have ever seen a movie called _Forrest Gump_, then you'll know what I mean when I quote:

_"Stupid is as stupid does."_

_ - Forrest Gump_

CoCo had a hard time making honest friends, due to her idiocracy. Her only true friends were Conker and Berri. (I think you all know who these two are!) She was extremely loyal to her friends, sticking her neck out for them in times of need. And they returned the favour. Often being the subject of ridicule, CoCo developed some self-esteem issues. Conker and Berri picked her up when she was down. They stood up for her. They helped her regain her social attitude. Their friendship continued to stay strong, even as they grew up to be adults. At this time, CoCo managed to find something she was good at. Parties!

Being one hell of a DJ, CoCo was always the life of the party. She knew how to resurrect any party that went dead. Her "party animal instinct" made up for her lameness as a child, thus her popularity grew during adulthood. Everybody, and I mean **everybody** wanted CoCo to be the DJ at their parties. Weddings, proms, anniverseries, birthdays...even just slow nights at the local pub. And, boy, did she make bank! She was a daring individual. She took extreme measures to make sure every party was a gas, even if it meant getting a bit crazy...Or a lot crazy! 'Life fast, die young' were the words she lived by. So, I guess her life didn't turn out so bad after all. Hell, it turned out _way_ better than what her parents expected!

However, as great as this may all seem, CoCo often wondered what else life had to offer her. Don't get me wrong, she loved her career, her village, her friends, but she felt like she still hadn't found the dub in her life. And to be honest, do any of us really find it anyway? Well, possibly not, but there is another thing you ought to know about CoCo. She has a very perky sense of determination. She may not be smart, but she is not a quitter! Nothing'll stop her from getting what she desires or else she'll die trying!

During her rare philosophical moments, CoCo would often times ponder her true purpose. Was she, perhaps, destined for greater things? You and I both know that the answer to that question is no. I already told you that she is not some hero chosen and fated by the gods. But, hey, we can let the girl dream. She also thought about love. A lot. Having a hard time with romance during her adolescent years, I guess it would be natural to wonder if she would ever find her 'Mr. Wonderful.' And sure enough, some nights consisted of dreaming and wishing and hoping that one day a devilshy handsome man would walk right into her life. But you know, they say you can't hurry love, that you find when you stop looking for it, in places you least expect it. And CoCo is no exception. You just wait and see. Perhaps she will find a man and possibly a new purpose...


	2. Chapter 1

CoCo

Chapter 1

Days, months, years go by and here we see CoCo, still doing the same job, the same routine. She hasn't found any new meaning to life yet. She is still the same stupid, party-going squirrel she has always been. Those rare philosophical moments start occuring more often. It seems like has one every night. How she wishes to find something new. But how? She is not smart enough to even figure out where to start!

The pub closes up for the night. CoCo packs away her stuff. "Hey!" the bartender yells. "That was a great night! You'll be here again next Saturday, won't you?" CoCo carefully puts away her records. "Yes," she answers. "I'll be here next Saturday...and the Saturday after that...and the Saturday after that...and the Saturday after that...I'll always be here. Don't you worry now." The bartender smiles, too drunk to see the sadness in her voice. "Well, see you next week then!" He disappears into the backroom. CoCo walks out the door, staring at her feet. _Why are you sad right now, CoCo?_ she asks herself. _Don't be such as fuddy duddy. This is your passion._ She forces a smile and hums her favourite song. Yeah, she starts to feel a little better. She walks home, opens the door and plops down on her bed. _Next week, the party'll be so awesome, they'll still be recovering from their hangovers by the time the party after this party comes around!_She smiled and fell asleep.

Before she knew it, next Saturday rolled around. CoCo was at the pub early, like usual, setting up for the big Karaokee night. Popping her knuckles, she prepared for a good time. Nightfall came and brought party-goers into the pub. CoCo was ready to get this shindig started. Popping in an upbeat tune, she grabbed her microphoned and yelled, "Y'ALL READY TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED?!" People clapped and cheered. "ALRIGHT!" CoCo shouted. "HERE WE GO!" She turned up the bass and let the music blast through the speakers. Strobes flashed, disco balls spun, and colourful lights danced along with the crowd.

CoCo herself felt the music deep down in her soul. She knew all the lyrics to the song and so she sang with it. She hopped up on a table and unleashed her party spirit. Her high energy levels mixed with the energy of the crowd, creating a mass of dancing bodies. Beer was being consumed at an extrodinary rate. Drunk partyers dared to step up on stage and sing their favourite songs. Song after song, the pub danced to the fastest music ever recorded until CoCo decided it was time to calm everyone down with a slow tune. "WOOOO! Y'ALL WERE FUCKING CRAZY OUT THERE! YEAHH! I LIKE THAT! BUT LET'S ALL CALM OUR HEARTBEATS WITH A NICE EASY SONG, SHALL WE?" CoCo roared into her mic. A sappy, romantic song played. CoCo made her way through all the dancing bodies to the bar table. She ordered herself a drink and looked at swaying couples, rocking side to side in time with the slow beat.

She saw her friends, Conker and Berri, in the corner, talking and enjoying a beer. They had been in love ever since they were kids, and CoCo had always been a bit envious of them. She desperately wished to have what they had. Sighing, she finished her beer and moseyed along back to her crowd was now fully rested and was ready for some more hard-core partying. CoCo snapped out of her jealous state and satisfied the needs of her fans all throughout the rest of the night.

The next morning, CoCo awoke at a rather late time. Hey, she had a pretty crazy night! _Wow!_ _I must have had one crazy night! _CoCo thought, recapping what I just said in the previous sentence. It was time for her daily walk. She always took a walk on the morning after a party. It's just the way she rolls. She walked out her door and inhaled the fresh morning air. Man, was it a beautiful day! As CoCo walked, a thought suddenly hit her. _Hey! If I'm gonna make my life more interesting, then maybe I should walk to some place I have never been before!_ CoCo liked the idea and so she headed off in a new direction.

She saw lots of wonderous things. She felt like she was on a whole new planet! _Maybe I should get out more often, this is really fun! _CoCo thought. CoCo had never once left the village she was born in. Never! It's about time she changed that. Being new to all to this traveling, CoCo wandered off farther than she had originally planned to. She was even gone longer than she expected. The sun often went to bed before she did and she stayed in numerous hotels in various towns and cities. CoCo wasn't sure if she ever wanted to go back home, she was having so much fun. Her feet continued to take her to fabulous places. Eventually, she wandered into an old, thick forest. Nature was now her new favourite thing. She had discovered this recently in her travels. Frolicking through the forest, CoCo felt like this was her true happy place. She skipped along, jumped, ran and sometimes even sang out loud. All her worries and cares seemed to just float away.

But, it seems as though all good things must come to an end. As she ventured furhter into the forest, CoCo stumbled upon an ancient shack. Her curiousity enticed her to check it out. Slowly approaching the door to the shack, CoCo knocked three times. "Hello?" she called out. "Anybody home? Helloooo!" She pressed her ear against the wood of the door. She could barely hear someone's soft footsteps. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a rather short, male, gray squirrel. He appeared to be in his mid-50s. "Oh, why, hello, deary!" he said, putting on a pair of spectacles. "What brings you here today?" "Oh, I, uh...I was just taking a...a very long walk," CoCo stuttered, not sure as to why she suddenly felt uneasy. "I saw this shack and thought I'd take a look around." The old squirrel chuckled. "Well, do come in! I have some tea brewing if you would like a cup!" CoCo agreed to come inside and stepped through the door, looking around at all the weird bottles and knick-knacks the squirrel had laying about in the shack. The room was dim and had lights, beads, and pictures strung all around the walls. Cabinets and shelves were clustered with books and bottles full of who knows what. Eyeing some suspicious looking diagrams, CoCo asked, "So, uh, what do you do out here?"

The old man poured two cups of tea. "I'm a traveling salesman. I settled down in this forest in order to make a buck or two," he replied. "Here you are! Here is your cup of tea." CoCo took the cup. "Thank you," she said, taking a sip. What kind of products do you sell?"

The old, gray squirrel looked at her with a smile. "I sell things that make peoples' lives better, my dear." CoCo suddenly got interested. _Maybe he'll be able to make __**my**__ life better! This could be the chance of a lifetime! _CoCo thought. "So," she said, stirring her tea. "Do you think that you could make _my_ life better?"

The old squirrel's smile widened. "Why, yes," he replied, grinning. "I will see what I can do!"

He put down his cup. "Come, give me your hand. It's alright, don't be shy," he said to CoCo. She cautiouslly extended her arm. The old chap grabbed her wrist, with a very surprisingly strong grip. He pressed his thumb down into her palm. "Tell me," he said, softly, "tell me about yourself, your life. Tell me what it is you really want..."

Closing her eyes, CoCo responded, "I was born in a small village. My whole life I was shadowed out by my sister's large statue of accomplishments. I was constantly bullied by others. I may not be a smart girl, but I could see when people took advantage of my slowness. I eventually compensated for my stupidity by becoming a popular DJ. Those fake bitches, they came crawling back to me, suddenly they're my friends now just because I was now 'cool' to them." CoCo clenched her fists as she said this. The old man nodded and "mmmmhmmmm"ed. "Continue," he said. CoCo swallowed. "It's not that I don't like my life, hell, I actually enjoy my job," CoCo started again. "But it's just that..." She trailed off, looking for the right way to explain her feelings.

"Just what, darling?" the old man asked.

CoCo sighed. "I wonder if there is something greater out there for me...This is my first time leaving the village. I feel as thought I am running away, escaping something. Escaping what? I don't know. Nothing is wrong..."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong? Are you sure about that? You wouldn't have left if nothing was wrong," he told her. For some reason, CoCo felt like crying. She stifled her tears and confessed, "I have these dreams. Dreams where I am far away from my home, in a different world, it seems. A world where I can be anything I want to be! I'll have everything I ever wanted! A loving man, a great family, and wild, crazy life. Everyday will be something new and exciting!" She leaned back in her seat, breathing fast and her heart racing. Opening her eyes, she saw the old man examining her intensely. The awkward silence seemed to last hours. Finally, the old man said, "I think I have something that will help you..."


	3. Chapter 2

CoCo

Chapter 2

CoCo's face brightened. _Oh my gawd, this is it!_ She squirmed in her chair, preparing for what was about to happen. The old squirrel whipped out a tiny bottle and showed it to CoCo. "Your dreams dominate you. You want them so bad, but they seem too far out of reach. You try to ignore them, you say it is all just fantasy. But you can't help yourself, you need something more, something bigger," he said. "This 'potion' will help you. You will get to live in your own dream realm."

CoCo was fascinated. "Wow! And how much does it cost?" The old man pondered. "Hmmmm," he said, "A couple thousand dollars?"

Banging her fist on the table, CoCo exclaimed, "Deal!" She took out a huge wad of Fajos and handed them to the old man. He snatched it up and counted, with a greedy look in his eye. Handing her the bottle, he instructed, "Drink this tonight. When you wake up, the world will be a whole new place." CoCo could not contain her excitement. "Oh thank you, sir," she squealed, "thank you so much!" The old chap smiled slyly. "You take care now," he said, as she walked out the door. "What an idiot!" he snorted, as soon as she was gone.

Sitting next to a small pond, CoCo waited for the evening, turning the bottle around in her hands. _I can't believe this is happening! I'm finally gonna get my wish!_ She looked around at all the trees, the flowers, and the pond. The night was already started to show signs that it was going to be a pretty one.

Perfect.

She hummed softly to herself, quite enjoying this peaceful night. And then, it was time to do it, time to drink the potion. She uncorked the bottle and smelled the contents. It smelled of stinky cheese and nail polish. "Well," she whispered, "Bottoms up!" She downed the liquid. At first, nothing happened. But that was to be expected, the old man said that when she woke up, everything would be new. So, she lied down, got cozy, and prepared to sleep. Her eyelids got real heavy and her vision blurred. Closing her eyes, she slept the most peaceful sleep she'd had in years. Little did Coco know, she would not wake up the next morning. Or the morning after that. Or the morning after that and so on and so forth. In fact, it would be years, decades, centuries before she would wake!

You see, CoCo just fell for a scam. I told you she was dumb. I mean, come on, would anyone honestly believe that some stupid drink could be the answer to all their problems? This ain't no fucking fairy tale, you know! But all in all, CoCo did fall for it, costing her both lots of time and money. The potion didn't kill Coco, no, it just froze her in time. I guess you could say she was in for a very long hibernation. But it is not like she couldn't ever wake up. In fact, it would be very easy to wake her up, she was just sleeping after all. She was not under some powerful spell. All one would have to do is find her, give her a good kick in the ribs or something, and _Wala! _She wakes up! Unfortunately for Coco, she drank her potion while sitting the very stomach of a huge forest, a forest in which nobody really ventures into anymore. Her body would lie there forever until someone or something wakes her up. And that is exactly what happened.

At home, they worried about her...for a little while. They searched for her, but of course never found her. They just assumed that maybe she had gone off and gotten herself killed somehow. It wouldn't surprise anyone if she did. But life goes on. They mourned and got over it. Shit, I'll bet you they forgot all about her in about 2 or 3 weeks, give or take a few.

During CoCo's slumber, her friend, Conker, also went missing. You know what I'm talking about. He got a little too drunk one night and headed in the wrong direction, trying to find his way back home. You know, his _Bad Fur Day?_ Huh, it makes sense now, right? Yes, while everyone's favourite drunken squirrel was off stealing bee hives, fighting robot hay stacks, battling an opera-singing pile of shit and a big-bollocked British boiler, pissing in nightclubs, flirting with a large Barbarian women, killing zombies, fighting wars, robbing banks, and eventually becoming king of all the land, the local village idiot, Coco, was just a-snoozing away in a damn forest. Yeah, she missed out on a lot! Too bad for her, huh! But you know, the old con-artist was right. The world would be a whole new place when she did wake up.

It would be during the _Future War_, when CoCo would finally wake up. The Tediz had the upper hand in the war. To show their dominance and power, the Tediz decided to raid squirrel territory and rob them of their resources. The forest that CoCo was sleeping in was rumoured to be abundant with valuable resources. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo. However, the SHC was prepared for this raid, due to a successful spy mission (which was led by CoCo's sister, the 'Sneeker'). The Squirrels were ready to ambush the Tediz raid, but they were still nervous. The Tediz had grown to be very powerful, due to their ability to upgrade. The battle would be very bloody, but the Squirrels were determined to stop the Tediz at any cost. Thus, the raid began.


	4. Chapter 3

CoCo

Chapter 3

Picture this: a seemingly peaceful forest being ripped apart by the Tediz army. Trees being cut down, small fires burning away vegetation, dirt being thrown about in the air, tanks running over any living thing that stands in their way...The Tediz hadn't even been there for 10 minutes and they had already destroyed a good-sized portion. The SHC could see them approaching from their hiding places. Their tanks and canons and other heavy artillery were ready to go. In silence, the SHC waited for the right moment to strike.

"Steady...Steady...Steady..." advised the Squirrel General. A couple of nervous surrounding soldiers shifted their feet. The tension was killing them. "Steady," said the General again. "NOW!" He signaled the gun men. The big guns fired first. The Tediz didn't know what hit them. Panicking, the Tediz scrambled in defensive positions. They fired their tanks frantically, hoping to hit the hidden enemy.

At last, the Tediz had hit one of the SHC's hiding spots, revealing them to the naked eye. Both sides fired repeatedly at each other. Explosions popped up everywhere. Infantries from both armies scouted ahead. Soldiers clashed head on, blood and guts being spilled on the dirt of the pitiful forest.

Though the Squirrels were desperately trying their best to foil the Tediz's raid, they were rapidly being plowed over by the Tediz. The Tediz were really kicking their asses. Realizing that this mission was failing, the Squirrel General knew he had to do something fast. He didn't want to lose any more of his soldiers than he already had. "FALL BACK!" he ordered, "FALL BACK! RETREAT! FALL BACK NOW! THEY'RE CLOSING IN ON US! FALL BACK!" The Squirrels obeyed his command and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them.

The Tediz, not wanting to let the Squirrels get away, chased after them. The buffer Tediz, such as the Demolishers, continued to annihilate the Squirrels. A Tediz Demolisher hunted down a Squirrel Grunt like a bear chasing a baby deer. The Tediz Demolisher advanced on the Squirrel and grabbed him by his head, his claws digging into his skull. The Squirrel helplessly screamed and cried as the Demolisher ripped him apart, sending bits of meat and intestines flying in all directions.

War was just a game to the Tediz. A game they loved to play. A game they were created to play.

Meanwhile, other Tediz, like the Sneekers, captured the wounded Squirrels and brought them to their prison ship. There, the Tediz would bring the Squirrel prisoners back to their primary base, Castle von Tedistein. Once there, the Tediz will then torture the hostages and make them subjects of gruesome experiments.

A group of Sneeker and Grunt Tediz stumbled upon the resting body of CoCo. The Tediz didn't know what to think. A Sneeker probed her with his sabres, causing her to twitch in her sleep. The Tediz looked at each other. Finally deciding that she was a civilian, they picked her up and threw her into their prison ship, with all of the other hostages.

Thudding to the ground, the impact woke CoCo up from her deep sleep. Confused, she scrambled to her feet. "What's going on?" she asked the other hostages, "Who are you guys? Where are we? Who are they?" She pointed to the Tediz. Scared, the prisoners darted their eyes towards the ground and didn't answer her. "Hey!" she said, getting nose to nose with a horrified squirrel. "I'm talking to you! Answer me, dammit!" A Tediz soldier heard her and shouted somthing that sounded very much like gibberish, but it probably meant something along the lines of "SHUT UP!" He whacked CoCo up-side the head with the barrel of his gun. Out cold, she fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 4

CoCo

Chapter 4

The Tediz arrived at Castle von Tedistein. They unloaded the resources they had ran-sacked and dumped their hostages in the dungeons. Half of the prisoners had died during the trip. The Tediz knew the SHC would organize a rescue mission soon, so they prepared for an attack.

CoCo was thrown into a small cell, with no roommates "Ugh!" she grunted as she hit the cold, hard ground. Almost immediately, she jumped to her feet and ran up against the bars of her cell.  
"Hey!" she yelled at the Tediz. "Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?!" A Tediz soldier barked something in Tediz language and poked her in the belly with his gun. "Oompf!" She fell on her behind as the Tediz left the dungeons. "Hey..." CoCo called after them, but they were already gone.  
"Humpf!" she huffed. "It's no use. It's not like I'll understand what they are saying, anyway." Crossing her arms, CoCo sat there and waited for something to happen...

CoCo sat in that dungeon for weeks, living off of low rations and a foolishly high sense of optimism. Some of the other prisoners had died from blood loss, due to their severe wounds. The Tediz didn't bother removing their bodies, so the stench of dead carcasses filled the air. Some hostages caught diseases and died of illness. Others died of malnutrition.  
CoCo was kept in a cell that was separated from the most of the others. The closest prisoner to her was three cells away. Therefore, CoCo was very much alone. But, at least now she would have lots of time to do some thinking.

_This wasn't what I wanted at all! That old man lied to me! How long was I asleep anyway? What the hell happened? Who are these weird-looking bear things that talk as though they are choking on their own spit all the time! Maybe I shouldn't have left home. I mean, seriously, what was I complaining about? My life back there was waaaay better than this! Look at me now! Sitting in the cunting dungeon! Gonna rot away like everyone else is!_

Then CoCo got mad at herself. She started to bang her head against the dungeon wall, screaming, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
A couple of Tediz saw this and cackled at the scene. They really enjoyed seeing her inflict pain upon herself. They cruised along up to her cell and jabbed their weapons into her sides.  
"Hey, quit that!" CoCo screamed angrily, as a sabre sliced a small cut on her thigh. "I mean it! Stop!" But the Tediz didn't stop, in fact, her anger fueled their cruelty. "Dammit!" CoCo cried and finally she sat down scooting away from them as far as the cell would let her. The tediz growled and walked away, still laughing.  
"This sucks ass!" CoCo mumbled. "This sucks some huge, fat, grimy ass wit-" a large, sudden explosion interrupted her rant. The SHC was bombing Tediz territory! Another explosion bust a huge whole in the wall of the dungeon. The cell walls crumbled, enabling the prisoners to escape.  
A Squirrel soldier peeped his head in. "C'mon guys! Follow me!" he waved his hand, motioning the prisoners to follow. They followed him outside onto the battlefield. There were Tediz and Squirrels fighting and killing each other. "We just gotta run right through them!" shouted a Squirrel Grunt to the prisoners. "We'll try to protect you!"  
CoCo didn't follow the huge crowd. She saw that they all weren't going to get through that tiny hole. She pushed her broken cell door out of her way and headed the opposite direction. She left through the dungeon's main entrance and started to sneak around the Tediz base. Keeping a low profile, she crawled around the base, hiding in the shadows when Tediz ran by. She found a good sized nook in the wall and slid herself in. There she would hide until she was certain the coast was clear.

After most of the Tediz had gone outside to fight the Squirrels, the base became eerily quiet. CoCo poked her head slowly out of the nook she was hiding in. There was no one around. She slipped out of the hole and snuck around the Tediz base, looking around for something. She wasn't really sure what she was looking for, exactly, perhaps a safe way out or answers to her questions. But one thing was for certain; she definitely wasn't looking for love...

CoCo continued to explore the base. She even became a bit fascinated by it! Of all the interesting rooms she saw in the base, there was one specific room that caught her eye. A laboratory.  
She noticed the streams of flashing lights shining through the lab doors. As she slowly approached it, she heard a voice. She couldn't make out the words being spoken, but she knew that it wasn't that guttural tongue that the Tediz spoke. She hid behind the open door.  
Cautiously peering around the lab door, CoCo saw a fantastic collection of machines and tubes, shelves filled with flasks, books, and small jars, diagrams littering the floor, and a large, intimating looking machine busy working, sending sparks flying everywhere. But the most fascinating object in this room was a weasel, sitting in a marvelous floating hover-chair that flashed with electric zaps every so often. He had a bionic arm and wore a telescope on his right eye. (You know who I'm talking about, right?) This weasel zoomed around the room, muttering to himself.  
CoCo was intrigued. She decided that maybe he might be able to help her out, answer her questions.  
She approached him slowly. He continued to mumble things to himself, unaware that CoCo had crept up behind him. In a small voice, she asked, "Um, excuse me, sir, but could you-" Her question stopped abruptly when the weasel, startled, turned around and grabbed CoCo's neck with his bionic arm.  
"A squirrel!" He shrieked, his grip around CoCo's neck tightening. "Vat are you doing here?! Tell me vat you know! Tell me or I'll strangle you!"  
CoCo squirmed and tried to pull his hand away from her throat, but he was too strong for her. He continued to squeeze her neck.  
"I...can't...breathe...!" she choked. She squinted her eyes at the weasel and took a good, long look at him.

I have heard it said that when somebody meets the love of her life, time stops. Well, in this case, time didn't freeze at all, but CoCo did. As she looked into the face of the weasel forcing the life out of her, she felt an odd feeling, an odd emotion. She didn't really know what this feeling was, she had never felt it before. Her heart raced and her stomach churned. Just like I said, she froze, she quit fighting him.  
The weasel was a bit surprised by CoCo's sudden lack of movement. Assuming that she was dead, he released his grip around her neck and let her body fall to the floor. He turned and slowly floated back to his machines. CoCo, still frozen, lied on the ground, but only for a few seconds.  
Snapping back into reality, CoCo coughed and held her throat. The weasel halted.  
"Hey..." she gagged. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you, but I was wondering if you could tell me what's going on around here? You see I-"  
"SILENCE!" the weasel blurted. CoCo jumped. He quickly zoomed over to her. "You idiot!" he bellowed. "Zere is no vay you can talk yourself outta zis one! Tell me vat you know! "  
CoCo cringed as he yelled at her. "I don't know what your talking about! I don't know anything!"  
"Damn right you don't know anyzing, you stupid squirrel!" The weasel sneered. "But playing dumb von't help you zis time! Tell me, spy! Tell me vat plans you've been eavesdropping on! Tell me vhat ze SHC knows!"  
"What?" CoCo said, confused. "Spy? Eavesdropping? I'm not a spy and I'm not eavesdropping on you! And I don't even know what the SHC is! I jus- oh!" CoCo's train of thought wrecked when she noticed that the weasel was legless.  
"You don't have any legs!" She felt sorry for him. She became interested to know how he lost his legs. What was his story? But she dared not ask.  
He looked down at his own stumps and scowled. "I am avare zat I don't have legs!" he yelled. "And it's all thanks to your kind zat zey are gone!"  
"Well don't get mad at me!" CoCo huffed, looking him straight in the eye. "How could it possibly be my fault that you don't have legs when I have never seen you before in my life!"  
"Vat I say about playing dumb!" the weasel shouted as he slapped CoCo across the face. "Vat ze fuck is wrong vit you! Dammit! If you aren't gonna tell me, zen I guess I'll have to torture it outta you!"  
CoCo gulped. Things just got serious. "Torture?" she squeaked as he grabbed her and dragged her away. "You're making a big mistake! I haven't done anything wrong!" She screamed and tried to wriggle out of his grip.  
"Shut ze fuck up!" the weasel demanded. He looked around his lab."Now vich torture device shall I use first?" He chuckled, softly but sinisterly.


	6. Chapter 5

CoCo

Chapter 5

The weasel tried every type of torture method he could think of on CoCo. He chained her to the wall. He whipped her. He dunked her head in icy water. He forced her to listen to annoying children's Nursery Songs over and over again. He pressed her between two slabs of solid stone. He ripped her fingernails out. He tried Chinese Water Torture. He hung her upside by her toes for long periods of time. He put her in a room filled with nothing but spiders. He pressed hot metal rods against her skin. Hell, he even tried Tickle Torture. He tried and tried but he couldn't get her to talk. But how could she tell him something she didn't even know?  
However, there was one torture method he hadn't tried yet. A torture method so horrible, he had saved it for last...

"Vat ze fuck!" the weasel shrieked in anger. "Why are you villing to endure so much torture! C'mon! Just tell me the SHC's plans already! Tell me vat you were going to reveal to zem!" He hit her with his bionic arm.  
"I...already...told...you!" CoCo whispered, as she took another hit from him. "I don't know anthing!"  
The weasel stopped hitting her. He looked at her blood, splattered all over the ground. "You've forced me to do somezing zat I hoped I vouldn't have to resort to," he said, grimly. "But you leave me no choice! Zis torture is possibly ze vorst torture method ever known. I should know, it vas used on me..." He got out a roll of duct tape. "Behold! Ze duct tape!"  
CoCo started to sweat. She didn't like the looks of that duct tape. "Wha-what are you gonna do with that?" she squeaked, nervously. The weasel didn't answer her. He grinned as he approached her with the duct tape. She tried to back away from him, but he had her cornered against the wall. He was closing in on her with that retched tape. There was nothing she could do, but to let the torture commence.  
Oh, you should have heard her cries, her pleas. She screamed the most horrific, most greiving, most painful scream, a scream that would send shivers down your spine if only you could hear it. Truly, it was awful.

After he was done with the terrible duct torture, the weasel backed away from CoCo, waiting to see if she would say something. CoCo, on her knees, breathed heavily.  
"Vell?" he asked, impatient. "Are you gonna tell me or do I have to use ze duct tape on you again?"  
CoCo was silent.  
"Stupid girl! Do you vant me to torture you vith zis duct tape?!"  
Slowly, she looked up at the weasel and croaked in a raspy voice, "For you...A thousand times over." She fainted.  
"Fuck!" the weasel shouted, as CoCo lost consciousness.

When CoCo woke up, she found herself lying, naked, on a metal hospital bed. She tried to sit up but couldn't because she was strapped to the bed. The weasel was sitting beside her, attaching chords on various parts of her body.  
"What are you doing? What's going on?" she asked him.  
The weasel put the last chord on CoCo's forehead and pulled a lever.  
"Since you refuse to reveal your secrets", he said, as a glass covering zipped out of the sides of the bed, encasing CoCo in a very large tube. "I am going to find zem out myself, by invading your mind."  
"Why didn't you try this in the first place," CoCo asked. "This way seems so much easier than torture, don't you think?"  
The weasel blinked. She did have a point there. But then he smiled and cackled, "Because torturing you vas so much fun, of course!" He floated over to a computer, the control center. He pressed a button and a strange green liquid started filling the tube CoCo was in. CoCo wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. A helmet plopped down on her head from the top of the tube.  
"Oh yes," said the weasel, looking at the computer screen. "Vich memory shall I snoop through first..." He searched around on the screen. "Zis one!" He clicked on it. It was a memory of CoCo's childhood. She was showing her parents this stupid dance she had learned at school.  
"Hm, zis isn't it..." the weasel muttered as he fast-forwarded through CoCo's memories. He fast-forwarded through her entire life, through her parties, through her walks, through her encounter with the old gray squirrel... up to the point when she drank the potion. After that, the screen went black.  
"Vat ze fuck is zis?" the weasel asked, not sure what was going on. He fast-forwarded the black memory. Her memories became clear again when CoCo woke up, when she was captured by the Tediz in the forest. He watched her on his screen, he watched as a Tediz soldier whacked her on the head with his gun. More black screen. The memory continued when CoCo woke up in the dungeon. Again, he watched her memories of her sitting in her cell, the dungeon being bombed. He watched as she snooped through his base, crept into his lab. He watched himself choke and torture her. Another blank memory. He watched her wake up on the metal bed, in the tube. Her memories were, by now, playing in real time, he could see what she saw. She was looking at him.  
He tore his eyes away from the computer screen in disbelief. He looked at CoCo, who was staring right back at him. "She really doesn't know anyzing...Zis doesn't make any sense..." the weasel whispered softly. Slowly, but surely, he approached CoCo's tube. He looked up at her, pondering. CoCo never took her eyes off of him. She smiled and waved.

At that moment, a Tediz surgeon burst through the door, his jaw flapping away, telling the weasel the results of the battle outside. Help was needed in the hospital ward.  
"I'll deal vit zis shit later, " he mumbled, referring to CoCo. He followed the Tedi out of the door. CoCo watched him leave, longing for his return.

He left CoCo in that tube for days. Upon returning to his lab, he never looked at her. He pretended she was never there. CoCo always watched him. She stared, interested, wanting to know what he was doing. Everything he did fascinated her. She hoped that, one day, he would finally acknowledge her presence.

During her time in the tube, CoCo saw very few Tediz. In fact, she really only saw one. It was the same surgeon Tedi that had interrupted the weasel's investigation of CoCo's memories. He came in and assisted the weasel from time to time. The weasel sometimes made things, medication and what not, for the surgeon Tedi to take back to the wounded and sick Tediz soldiers. The surgeon would occasionally glance at CoCo suspiciously, but only for a few seconds. His master's orders were more important than his own curiousity.

One night, the weasel was working late in his lab. Whatever he was working on must have been pretty fustrating because he would bang his fist and recite a long string of cuss words. He put his hand against his cheek and huffed a short, angry breath. He tapped his pencil, thinking. Then he glanced at CoCo for the first time in days.  
"Maybe...I _could _use her for somezing," the weasel concluded. "I mean, I could use her as a decoy, like I did vit ze Little Girl and ze Experiement...Hmmm...ja...No doubt ze Squirrels vould vant to save zis damsel in distress! Ja! I zink I can make zis vork!" He called for his surgeon Tedi.  
"Brand zat squirrel," the weasel instructed, handing the surgeon a tattoo pen. "She is Tediz property now."  
"Yes sir!" the surgeon saluted.  
"Oh and one more zing," the weasel added. "You are not to tell any of ze other Tediz about zis Squirrel. I vill keep her somevhere private until I am ready to use her. Understand?"  
"Yes, of course, master," the surgeon said.  
"Gut," the weasel said. "I'll be back. Just tattoo the Tediz symbol somevhere on her body. Don't let her leave zis room." With that, he left. The surgeon took CoCo out of the tube and lead her to a metal bed.  
"Lay on your side," he ordered. She obeyed. He took the tattoo pen to the side of her leg, just a few inches below her bikini line and inked in the Tediz logo. CoCo lay there, excited. _My first tattoo!_ She watched as he marked her skin. After a while, CoCo's need to socialize got the best of her.  
She introduced herself. "My name is CoCo!"  
"I don't care," the surgeon said, flatly.  
"Oh," said CoCo. "Do you have a name?" The Tedi didn't answer her. CoCo didn't like the silence so she tried again. "Hey, I asked you if you had a name!" Still no reply. "Can I call you Simon then? Is that alright with you if I call you Simon? Cuz if you are not gonna give me your name, then I'll just make one up for you myself! Simon!"  
"Alright! You can call me Simon!" the surgeon grumbled. "Just shut up!" He gave her the stink eye. "Other side," he ordered. CoCo turned on her opposite side. Simon inked a twin symbol on her other leg. So, now, she would have two tattoos of the Tediz symbol, one on each side of the outer thigh regions of her legs.  
"Who was that weasel?" CoCo asked, breaking the silence once again. She giggled, a dreamy look in her eye. "He's cute! And he's really intelligent, too! I love the way he talks!" CoCo rambled about all the things she liked about that weasel, regardless of the fact that he had totured her. Simon listened with no interest. When CoCo ran out of things to say, she giggled and daydreamed. And then she said, "I'd like to shake his -"  
"Okay, that's enough!" Simon interrupted "I really don't wanna know what perverted things you wanna do to my master."  
"What are you talking about?" CoCo asked. "I was gonna say 'hand.' I want to shake his hand..."  
"Whatever," Simon said, rolling his eyes.  
"What's his name? C'mon, please tell me!" CoCo pleaded.  
"It's Professor von Kriplespac," Simon responded, blandly.  
"Professor von Kriplespac," CoCo repeated. She liked the sound of it.

CoCo was moved to a different room the next day. She was moved into a bedroom. Actually, it was Kriplespac's personal bedroom. But he never really used it that often. Most of the time, he slept in his lab or in his office. All weapons and dangerous objects were removed before CoCo's relocation. He chose to move her in this room because it was the only room that was absolutely strictly off-limits to the Tediz. No exceptions. Not even Simon, the only Tedi who knew about CoCo, was allowed in there. The only way Simon could gain access into the room was if he first asked permission from Kriplepac. Otherwise, Simon would only drop food and water through a small slot in the wall. The only she thing she wouldn't have was a companion. Once again, CoCo was alone.


	7. Chapter 6

CoCo

Chapter 6

Being alone in that bedroom day in and day out, CoCo became very bored. She decided to some exploring around the room. The room itself was a cozy size, not too big, not too small. It was an irregular rectangle type of shape. There was a single window, but there wasn't much to see since Kriplespac boarded it up so she couldn't look outside. A phonograph stood in the corner left of the door of the room. The door itself wasn't exactly placed in the middle of the wall. It was a about a foot off. In the opposite corner, was the entrance to the bathroom. A couch lined this wall. Next to the bathroom door, a little fireplace stood, with a chair and coffee table in front of it. A desk sat next to that. The single window and the bed were placed on the wall opposite of the wall the room's entrance was. Lining the walls and fire mantelpiece were various photographs. War photos, a picture of a Tediz prototype, a picture of Heinrich the Xenomorph, pictures of von Kriplespac himself; these photographs told of many moments of Kriplespac's past, but of course Coco knew nothing about any of it. But she was interested to know his story.

_I just met the man I'm gonna marry, yet I don't know a thing about him! _CoCo thought to herself. She looked at the pictures some more. _Wow! It sure looks like he had an exciting life! Oh, I wish I could say the same thing about my life! _Simon dropped her daily food rations in the slot. The noise made her jump. _Dammit! When is he ever gonna come back?_

Days went by and still no Kriplespac for CoCo. She snooped through the desk, hoping to find some information on him. She opened a cabinet on the desk and found a folder full of pictures. She pulled a few of them out and examined them. She saw a photograph of Kriplespac during the _Old Wars,_ in his military uniform. My, did he look handsome! And he had legs! CoCo held her hand over her heart and sighed. _I wonder what happened to him? How did he lose his legs? _She stuffed the picture in her bra. She wanted to keep him close to her heart at all times. Simon dropped off her rations. CoCo pounced at the slot.

"Wait!" she called to Simon. "Come back!"

"What do you want?" he groaned.

"Will you talk to me?" She asked, sweetly. "I'm bored."

"No," Simon replied, rather coldly.

"Why?" she urged.

"Because I don't like you." With that, he turned and left.

Time rolled on. Bored as usual, Coco sat on the bed, swinging her legs. A knock on the door brought her to her feet.

"CoCo?" a voice said. "It's me...S-Simon." His voice sounded as if saying these words left a bad taste in his mouth. "Stand away from the door." She backed up. Simon opened the door, cautiously and grabbed CoCo by the wrists. "Follow me," he ordered. "Hurry!"

Simon directed CoCo back to the lab. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Quiet," Simon snapped. "You are a squirrel. Squirrels carry lots of diseases. We're checking your immune system and giving any necessary vaccinations." CoCo saw Kriplespac setting up a machine. She quickly decided that this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Kriplespac and Simon stripped CoCo naked and put her in the tube again. Both huddled around a computer, running scans and checking her health.

They finished their tests. Kriplespac pushed a button. A blue liquid released from the top of the tube and mixed in the green liquid that was already in the tube.

"Zis vill prevent the squirrel from getting, and spreading, diseases." Kriplespac told Simon. "Ve'll have to let it soak in her body for a vhile. Zank you, my Tedi. You may return to your post in the hospital." Simon saluted and left the lab. In the meantime, Kriplespac continued to work on some other projects as CoCo watched.

Night finally fell. Kriplespac had a hard time staying awake. He dozed off, his head slipping from his hand and falling on the table. _Thunk!_ He quickly pulled his head up, awake. He looked at CoCo. "Oh, I suppose it is for you to come out now..." He took CoCo out of the tube. As she got dressed, she noticed his drowsiness.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days!" she was a bit concerned about him. Kriplespac didn't answer her. Blinking slowly, he staggered over to his workspace. "You know, you should really get some sleep," she said, following him. "You can't work while you are tired!" She looked around the room. In a far corner, she saw a bed. That must be where he sleeps when he works late nights like this.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing the arm of his chair and pulling him. "You're going to bed." Kriplespac was too tired to do anything, so he let her lead him to his bedside. He hopped out of his chair and onto the soft, cozy bed. Instantly, he fell asleep.

CoCo, not sure what she should do, decided to slide herself in bed next to him. She pulled the blankets up and turned towards Kriplespac. She really wanted to cuddle him, but she dared not, thinking it would cause him to panic. So she restrained herself. After all, she just happy that she finally had gotten to see him again. She was content with lying next to him for now.


	8. Chapter 7

CoCo

Chapter 7

In the morning, CoCo woke before Kriplespac did. She wanted to make him breakfast, but she couldn't find any food in the lab, so she just waited for him to wake up. It wasn't long before he eventually did. The first thing he saw when he woke up was CoCo's face, which startled him.

"Good morning!' CoCo beamed as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Vat the - How did you get in here!" Kriplespac yelled.

"I been here all night!" CoCo said, smiling.

"VAT? You haven't been snooping around have you? Did you steal anyzing? Break anyzing?" Kriplespac quickly jumped into his hoverchair, looking for anything missing or broken.

"Nope!" replied CoCo. "I wanted to cook you some breakfast but I couldn't find any-"

"You're coming vit me!" Kriplespac clutched CoCo's wrists and started to drag her away, back to her bedroom.

"No!" CoCo whined. "Please, I don't wanna go back there! It's so boring!"

"Too bad!" scoffed Kriplespac.

"Please, Professor," begged CoCo, "Your lab fascinates me! I wanna know what stuff you do in here! You're so smart and wonderful, I wanna see a genius at work! Please, show me all the wondrous creations you make! I promise I won't be a bother!"

Kriplespac stopped. He liked that she recognized his superiority, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her.

He sighed. "Okay...But if you fuck up, zen it is back to the bedroom for you! You may vatch me if zat is vat you vish. But you can't be in here all ze time, only ven I say you can, so don't bother asking me ven you want to come in here."

CoCo squealed. "Oh thank you, sir!" She wanted to hug him but she didn't.

"Now," said Kriplespac, "Vat do you vanna see first?"

CoCo looked around. There was so much neat things she wanted to see, she couldn't decide where to start.

"C'mon, ve haven't got all day!" Kriplespac spat.

"Umm, okay, uhh," CoCo looked around some more. "That one!"

She pointed to a very large machine.

"Oh ja!" Kriplespac exclaimed. He went over to it and stroked it affectionately. "Zis is one of my most important machines. It allows me to mass produce Tediz Soldiers!"

"Wow," CoCo said, in awe. "How does it work?"

"Vell, I go over to zis computer here," Kriplespac demonstrated. "And I select vhich Tediz I vant to make. Zere are six classes, as vell as extra ones like the Surgeons, but I choose only one at a time. Zen I go look at ze preview image here," he pointed, "and here I can change anyzing if I need to. Zen I push ze button and zen the Tediz come out over here!"

"So," said CoCo. "The machine has preset designs in it, and so all you have to do is pick which one you want? Wow, that's easier than I thought! You are such a genius! So did you have to make all the designs from scratch?"

"Ja, ja," nodded Kriplespac. "Zat is ze hardest part, designing ze Tediz. It takes a long time, but in ze end, I get to use ze same designs over and over again!"

"Wow," CoCo said again. "It reminds of this one store my mum took me to one time when I was a child...A store where you made your own plush toy! Anyway, you go in, pick out the animal you want, pick out the clothes and junk, put the heart and stuffing in...Then, after it goes through a big process, you walk outta there with a new toy, one that you personalized! So I guess in this case, instead of Build-A-Bear, it's Build-A-Tediz!"

Kriplespac scratched the back of his head. "Ummm, sure. Vatever floats your boat, I guess..."

Simon, once again, burst through the lab doors at this moment. "Sir!" he saluted. "We have important battle issues to discuss!"

"Oh okay, I'll be zere in a moment." Kriplespac said. "But first, take zis Squirrel up to mein bedroom."

Simon saluted again and led CoCo backup to the bedroom.

The next couple of days, Kriplespac showed CoCo many of his latest and greatest inventions. CoCo watched him work hard during these days. Each night, Kriplespac wore himself out showing off his creations. He always ended up sleeping in the lab, too tired to put CoCo back in her room. And each night, CoCo slept with him. He still wasn't aware of this, but she hoped to soon change that.

One night, CoCo had a bad case of insomnia. To prevent her tossing and turning from waking Kriplespac, she got up and took a midnight tour of the lab. She dared not venture out of the lab, she was scared of getting lost. So she meandered along until she found herself standing in front of the Build-A-Tediz machine. She tiptoed over to it.

"I wonder what else this machine can do..." she whispered, as she turned on the computer screen. She saw options to make a Tediz from a preset design or to make one from scratch. She clicked on the 'Make From Scratch Option.' Another screen appeared, asking her to either upload a conceptual sketch or scan a model.

"Scan a model?" CoCo wondered. "Scan me!"

The machine thought about it. Then a thin red light beamed out of the computer and ran along, up and down, CoCo's body. An image of CoCo appeared on screen once the scanning was done.

"Oh my gawd!" CoCo whispered, stifling her excitement. "That's me! I made a model of myself! OOOOHHHH! That means I get to design my very own clothes!"

With that, CoCo began designing her own clothes. When she finished the machine told her, "_Please place the original model in the transformation pod."_ A pod on the side of the machine opened. CoCo slowly walked inside of it and the pod shut behind her. At this point, the machine started making loud noises as it made CoCo's clothes. Also, CoCo's screaming didn't make things any quieter. The noises woke Kriplespac, whom was extremely startled. He raced over to the machine, but all he could do was wait until it was done doing its thing. It stopped and out stepped CoCo, in her new outfit. Kriplespac was just about to get angry at her until he _really _looked at what she was wearing. His jaw dropped and he blushed a little.

She wore a tight, red corset that did an excellent job of glorifying CoCo's curvy body. Her breasts looked as though they were threatening to pop out of the corset at any given moment. She wore a pink and black choker around her neck. It had a small chain in the center. She had gauntlet gloves on her arms that glowed with neon colours. As for her lower body, she wore nothing but a small, red thong and some thigh-high reddish pink leggings. If you looked at CoCo's rear, you would think that she wasn't even wearing a thong because it was so engulfed between her bubbly ass cheeks. Her leggings brought attention to her long legs and ripe thighs. Her knee-high, heel boots also glowed with brilliant neon colours. She looked incredibly sexy. Kriplespac couldn't stop staring.

"Well, whaddya think?" CoCo asked, admiring herself. Kriplespac couldn't say anything. CoCo strutted over to him, putting her knee between his thighs and her hands on his shoulders. "Do you like it?" she asked in a sultry tone. Kriplespac's face burned red. He nodded slowly. CoCo giggled. "Good." She turned and walked away towards the door of the lab, her hips swaying.

She sighed. "I suppose it is time for me to go back up to the bedroom," she said. "I've been a bad girl, I shouldn't have messed with your machine." She winked at him.

"Oh nein, nein, nein," Kriplecspac said, "You can stay here for a bit if you vant to..." She smiled. _Yes! He's finally noticing me! He wants me to stay! SQUEE!_

That night, Kriplespac wore himself out showing CoCo his inventions, as usual. This time, he had tried especially hard to impress her. CoCo saw that he was getting drowsy and jumped at another opportunity to arouse him. "You look so tired," she said to him. She yawned. "Looks like I'm getting sleepy too. Why don't you and I go to bed?" She took him by the hand. Willingly, he let her lead him to his bed in the lab. She picked him up and placed him on the bed. Comfortable, he quickly started falling asleep. CoCo crawled onto the other side of the bed.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" She whispered. Kriplespac smiled sleepily. His breathing slowed and within minutes, he was fast asleep. CoCo felt that it was safe to cuddle up close to him. She scooted her body closer to his and put her arms around him. He didn't even twitch. Smiling, CoCo rubbed her facecheeks around on his chest. She had been waiting for long just to touch him without him freaking out. And now, here she was, cuddling him. But she still longed for his love. His reaction to her new outfit today was only lust. Getting his love still seemed too far-fetched. But maybe she was slowly making progress...You never really know.


	9. Chapter 8

CoCo

Chapter 8

The very next morning, Kriplespac woke up before CoCo did. He found himself in her arms, cuddling him close to her bosom. He blinked, not sure what to think. Looking at her body, he remembered what had happened. He pushed her away, waking her up. She looked at him. "Is there something wrong?" CoCo asked.

"Zis is vrong," Kriplespac whispered. He got up into his chair and slowly floated away from the bed, looking at the ground. CoCo sat up, confused. Didn't he want her to sleep with him last night?

"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked at her.

"You shouldn't be sleeping in the same bed as me. You are nozing but a prop to me." he told her. These words hurt CoCo. She didn't want him to see her as just an object. She wanted to be seen as his love thing, his girlfriend. She looked down, on the verge of crying. But she had to keep trying.

"But I've been sleeping with you every night! And you never even noticed I was there!" she shouted at him. "You go for days without sleeping, and that's not good for you. I made sure that you went to bed every night. Haven't you noticed that you wake up feeling refreshed these last few mornings? And besides, don't you think it gets cold in this lab? I think that you appreciated my warm body being there beside you!"

Kriplespac listened to CoCo's words. He found that she was speaking the truth. He doesn't accomplish very much when he pulls all nighters all the time. He remembered that CoCo always made him go to bed these last few nights, even though he hadn't realized that CoCo also went to bed with him. He had been wondering why the lab felt warm and cozy lately. Usually it was freezing. But he still felt uneasy about the whole ordeal last night. What had he been thinking? What if a Tediz had come in the lab last night and saw that? He wondered what she was trying to pull. He thought about what he should do.

Finally he said, with a sigh, "CoCo, I don't know vat to say. Zis is all so very awkward. You can't sleep in ze lab, it is too dangerous.

CoCo frowned. "What's so dangerous about sleeping in here?"

"Zere are so many chemicals and machines in here zat you know nothing about. I can't have you wandering around at night messing vith my zings like you did last night. I shouldn't even be sleeping in zis lab. Zis is no place for an unconscious mind to be. You must always be alert and focused ven in zis room. But I guess I have gotten used to it since I have been sleeping in here for years..."

"Well, no, if it is hazardous to both of us, then something must be done," interrupted CoCo. She thought about it really hard. And then she had the perfect idea. "Why don't we both sleep in your bedroom? I know that you gave it to me to be in, day in and day out, but that doesn't mean that we can't share it!"

Kriplespac didn't know what to think. He still was unsure about sleeping with a Squirrel. "Vell, I don't know-"

"Please, Professor!" CoCo begged. She grabbed his hands. "I get so lonely and bored up there in that room! It's the only chance that I get to be _with_ you! I know that you're a busy guy and I don't want to bother you while you are working. I want to get to know you better, I want to know who really _is_ Professor von Kriplespac. You're the only person here who I can talk to, who I want to talk to! Please, there will be nothing painful or bothersome about it! I promise that I'll keep you comfy and cozy every night! I don't wanna be a prop! I just wanna be closer to you!" She started to sob a little.

Kriplespac sighed. Part of him wanted to agree with CoCo and part of him didn't. She's the enemy, right? No, she isn't. It is just the rest of her kind. What was it about CoCo that made him feel queasy? He mad his decision. "Okay, okay, fine!" he grumbled. "I'll let you sleep vith me, zen. Just stop complaining!"CoCo immediately stopped sobbing and she looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said. "I promise you won't regret this!'

Kriplespac rolled his eyes. He was almost certain that he would regret this decision. "Okay, calm down," he whispered, "I have to take you back up to ze room. I have some vork to do." He led her back up to his room and locked her in there. CoCo waited for his return.

Sure enough, he came back, tired and ready to go to sleep. Kriplespac was stil nervous about the whole ordeal. he had to keep reminding himself that the _real_ enemy was the SHC. He reminded himself that CoCo was just a stupid squirrel who happened to be caught up in a war she didn't know about. It was best for him to keep her as ignorant as possible, so he never said anything to her about the war. He manned-up and got in bed with her. CoCo, of course, squealed with excitement and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He blushed and kept perfectly still. CoCo fell asleep quickly. Kriplespac lie there, awake. Thinking. Eventually, all that thinking made him sleepy and he too, fell asleep.

After a couple of weeks of sleeping with CoCo every night, he eventually got used to it. In fact, he liked having her warm body next to him, though he would never admit it.

Sometimes, Kriplespac would talk to CoCo. It was usually small talk, but CoCo loved having these late-night conversations with him. Most of the time, he asked her what she did all day, even though he knew it wasn't much. Sometimes he told her his war stories, of course leaving out some parts that would reveal who his true enemy was. He always told her that the enemy were hideous, nasty beasts that didn't deserve to be named. He told her that these 'beasts' were worthless and that he was determined to wipe them all out. Of course, CoCo believed him. His stories always fascinated her. CoCo would sometimes ask Kriplespac what he did. He told her, again, leaving out lots of things to prevent her from knowing the truth. But she never knew the difference.

One night, CoCo asked a different question.

The two had gotten into bed and lie there, getting comfortable. Kriplespac asked CoCo what all she did today. CoCo told him that she had rummaged through his desk to look at some of his pictures. She like to look at the pictures. Her favourite pictures were the ones of him wearing his military uniform, the ones were he had his legs. Kriplespac didn't mind that she snooped through his desk. He had taken anything out of it that might reveal too much information. The desk was mostly full of old photographs.

The two of them lie there in bed, telling each other stories. CoCo stroked Kriplespac's nose.

Out of the blue Coco asked, "What happened? What happened to your legs?"

Kriplespac swallowed and replied, "I lost zem during a var. A very long time ago. A missile had struck me, blowing my legs off. Obviously, I had survived and my Tediz rescued me." He looked away from her. In a low voice, he added, "Each day I look at zese stumps, vat's left of my legs. Zey are a constant reminder of vat zose bastards did to me." He felt his hatred towards the Squirrels rising.

"Oh, that's terrible," CoCo whispered to him, raising her hand up to his face, so she could comfort him. But he slapped her hand away. She gasped. "Professor?" she squeaked. "Are you okay?" She touched his shoulder. Kriplespac shrugged her off. The memory of his leg incident was hurting him emotionally. He wanted to release his anger.

He grabbed the scruff of CoCo neck and said very angrily, "Now, you listen to me! Ve all have...a destiny. Nozing just happens, it's all part of a plan! I should have killed zose bastards vit mein giant gun of doom! I should have killed zem all! But no, zey never give up, ze fuckers. But now, I'm nozing but a GOD! DAMN! CRIPLE! A LEGLESS FREAK!" He tightened his grip on CoCo's neck. "Look!" He forced her to look at his stumps. "Look! Look at me! You see zat! Do you know vat it's like not to be able to use your legs?!"

CoCo thought about it."W-well, y-y-yes, sir, I do," she stuttered quietly. She remembered a time in her childhood when she was run over by a bus. The bus had broken both of her legs and she couldn't walk for weeks. Kriplespac stared at her, pissed. His grip on the back of her neck tightened again and he shook her.

"Did you hear vat I said?" he snorted. "I vas supposed to vin! I vas meant to vin zis var, I vas born for zis! Zey cheated me out of it!" His grip on her neck suddenly loosened. Cuddling her, he started to cry. "Do you understand vat I'm saying, CoCo?" he sniffled. "Zis vasn't supposed to happen...not to me...I should have blasted them...I vas ze mysterious von Kriplespac, the Tediz Battle Master..."

CoCo felt incredibly sorry for him. "Y-y-you still are the Tediz Battle Master. You still are von Kriplespac, and you're mysterious to me. I don't know anything about you, yet here I am, lying in this bed with you. You're a perfect stranger, but I feel so comfortable being next to you."

Kriplespac looked at her and smiled weakly. He sat up in bed. Staring off into space, he sighed. "Pffft, look at me... Vat am I gonna do now?" he said, still staring, his mind drifting. "Vat am I gonna do now..."

She sat up too and rubbed her hand across his spine. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "You have done so much. Despite losing your legs, you never gave up! I mean, you're still here, still fighting the war. Your enemies may have destroyed your legs, but they haven't destroyed your spirit; your will to carry on."

Kriplespac continued to stare off, thinking about CoCo's words. He turned his head towards her and looked at her for a long time. Finally, he said, "Good night, CoCo." He lay back down in his bed. CoCo sat there for a moment. She lay down too, turning on her side, facing away from Kriplespac. She felt him moving around. He turned his body towards her and wrapped his arms around her mid-section, squeezing her tight. CoCo felt very warm and loving. She embraced her feelings. Together, they slept through the night, both feeling very content with each other's company.


	10. Chapter 9

CoCo

Chapter 9

That night sparked something in Kriplespac. Usually, he barked at CoCo, but now he seemed to be a bit softer towards her. Not much, but just a little. I guess he felt that the two of them had come to an understanding last night. For some reason, Kriplespac felt very open towards CoCo. Maybe it was because she didn't know anything, so nothing he told her would matter. Maybe it was because she was the only female in the base and, her feminine charms brought out a different side of him. Maybe it was because he spent every night with her, sleeping with her every night. Let's face it, sleeping with someone is very personal and intimate. And not to mention that the nighttime always seems to bring out sentimental feelings. But whatever the reason was, Kriplespac told her things, deep feelings, things he never would want anybody else to know. Little did he know, though, that CoCo was hiding a very deep feeling. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't do it. Perhaps she would have to wait until the right time came along.

CoCo watched him today, as usual. Sometimes he would glance at her and smile. She smiled back. Simon was there in the lab, too. He watched them, an suspicious feeling creeping up on him. As he watched for a while, a light suddenly lit up in his mind. He thought he figured it all out. Kriplespac had to leave the lab for awhile, to do some other things. He left Simon in charge of CoCo. Simon and CoCo watched him leave. After he left, an uncomfortably awkward silence fell over them. Simon cleared his throat, making CoCo jump.

"I know how you feel about him," Simon said. "I know that you like him."

"W-w-I-I-I beg your pardon?" CoCo asked, shocked by his sudden assumption.

"Don't play dumb," Simon scolded. "You know what I'm talking about. I can see it in the way you look at him. You always talk about him, ask about him when you are with me. You like him!"

"W-w-well, so!" CoCo, said. "Maybe I do like him! Do you have a problem with that?"

Simon was silent. He didn't expect her to admit her feelings. "Well..No, not really," he answered. "But what, exactly, do you see in him? I mean, he's a great man, but I wouldn't ever expect that a woman of your stature to have a crush on a legless German professor! You two would make a very odd couple."

CoCo was appalled by Simon's words. How dare he judge her! How dare he! "How dare you!" She accused. "You don't know me, you don't know what I like! I've had so much romantic problems in the past. But, no, this is different, this feeling I have towards him. He may not be what I had imagined my dream man would be, but you know what? He's even better than anything I could ever imagine! You know why? Because he's REAL! I just know that he is my 'Mr. Wonderful!' I feel it in my gut!"

"Calm down, jeez," Simon said. "I don't care how you feel towards him. But I think it will be extremely difficult for him to love you back."

"What do you mean?" CoCo wanted to know.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand," Simon said, quickly. He didn't want to let her know that her lover's enemy was the Squirrels. "You're wasting your time."

CoCo lowered her eyes. "I'll prove you wrong. You wait and see. Kriplespac and me will be happy together!"

As Simon and CoCo talked, a bunch of other Tediz were in a group circle, lazing and talking to each other. One Tediz soldier, whom was a grunt named Scott, was looking at a porno magazine that he had obtained from a Squirrel that he had killed in battle. He snickered a pervy snicker. He nudged the Tedi next to him and pointed to a picture in the magazine.

"Get a load of the tits on her!" He snorted, pointing to a picture of tall, busty, blue-eyed, grey squirrel wearing matching pink and yellow bra and undies. Her long, blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail. The Tedi looked at the picture. "Hmm.." he said, and turned away, clearly not interested in squirrel porn. Scott shrugged and continued to look at his magazine. The other Tediz talked and drank beer. One Tedi loved to spread rumors and that's what he was doing, spreading rumors. Another Tedi was bragging about how many Squirrels he killed in the last battle. Scott, the perverted Tedi, got up to go pee. As he started heading back, he walked past the lab. He barely glanced at the windows on the doors, but looked again when he thought he saw something. Quietly, he crept up to the windows on the doors and looked inside. He saw Simon testing some experiments on CoCo.

"Da fuq," Scott whispered. He was leaning against the doors, trying to get a better look. He put too much pressure on the door and fell through it. Simon whirled around to see Scott on the floor. Simon pounced for Scott and caught him before he could run out of the lab.

"What are you doing?!" Simon shouted.

"Get off me!" Scott yelled, as he pushed Simon off. "I could ask you the same question." He looked at CoCo. "What were you doing with yonder squirrel?" He pointed at CoCo.

"I'm testing experiments on her, can't you see!" Simon replied, rather snobbishly. "It's what we surgeons always do when we get bored." He grabbed the front of Scott's uniform and pushed him away from CoCo. In a low whisper, Simon warned, "Now you listen to me, Scott. Don't you ever tell anybody about this Squirrel. It is important. Our Master plans to use her for warfare purposes. He hasn't told anybody else about it though, since he hasn't decided when to use her. Please, you can't tell anybody. He ordered me to keep my mouth shut." Simon swallowed nervously and looked at Scott with a pleading look in his eye.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell nobody," Scott whispered. "But on one condition..."

"What's that?" Simon asked.

Scott whispered something to Simon.

"What?!" Simon whispered loudly, giving Scott a disgusted look. Scott hushed him and begged him to agree to his terms. Simon looked around. "Okay, we have a deal," Simon said, shaking hands with Scott. Simon turned to CoCo and walked towards her.

"CoCo!" Simon ordered, "I need you to do something for me. And don't mind him." He pointed to Scott. "He's...just a fellow friend." CoCo looked at Scott and then at Simon.

"Umm, okay," she said quietly.

"Stand up," said Simon. She did so. "Now take off your clothes." CoCo hesitated. "That's an order, missy! Now take off your clothes! C'mon, hurry up!"

CoCo slowly undressed, nervously. Once she got completely naked, Simon demanded,

"Now go over to that pillar over there and start dancing on it! Go on!" She looked at it nervously.

"Do-do I have to?" CoCo squeaked.

"Yes!" Simon screeched. "Now go dry-hump that pillar, you stupid bitch!"

She did as she was told to do. Shyly, she danced around on the pillar. "C'mon!" shouted Simon. "Get more aggressive with it! Hump it like you love it! Pretend it's the Professor!" CoCo obeyed. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her cheeks burned red with humiliation. Simon turned to Scott, who was drooling.

"Happy now?" Simon asked, very disgusted. Scott got out a camera and took pictures of the nude CoCo dancing.

Kriplespac came back into the lab, looking down at some papers in his hand and mumbling to himself. He looked up and saw the horrific scene.

"Vat ze fuck is going on here!" He shrieked, zooming up to where Scott and Simon stood. The two Tediz looked at him, shocked. They hadn't heard him come in. "Vat are you doing in here!" Kriplespac shouted at Scott. He turned to Simon. "Vhy did you let him in? And vhy-" He stopped when he saw CoCo dancing. He blushed. For a couple of seconds, Kriplespac was intrigued at the sight of CoCo dancing naked. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Shaking his head, he snapped out of his trance.

"CoCo! Stop dancing and get your clothes back on!" he ordered. She obeyed. He turned again to his Tediz.

"Does anyone vanna tell me vat's going on?" He asked them.

"I'm sorry, sir," Simon confessed, stepping forward. "I was testing some things on CoCo and Scott suddenly fell through the door. I told him not to tell anyone about her and he agreed to do so only if he got to take pictures of her dancing naked." Simon looked up at Kriplespac. "Forgive me..." Kriplespac blinked, not knowing what to think.

Scott stepped in, supporting Simon. "I promise I'll be true to my word, master. I won't tell anybody about this. I won't show any of the other Tediz these pictures either." Kriplespac stared at him.

"Okay," he said, "But, you keep your mouth shut, especially around zat big-mouthed rumor Tedi. If you _do_ tell anybody, zen you'll be getting ze duct tape! " Scott nodded. Kriplespac looked at CoCo. She was staring at him, scared. He went over to her. "C'mon," he whispered. "It's time for you to back up to ze bedroom." Kriplespac led her away. The two Tediz looked at each other and sighed in relief.

"Damn," said Scott, "I thought he was gonna kill us." He looked down at the picture he took. "Dayum! Look at that body!" He waved a picture in Simon's face. Simon refused to look at it.

Later, CoCo and Kriplespac lie together in bed. Silent. Kriplespac wanted to say something to her, but couldn't find the words. He thought about what he saw her doing in the lab, her sexual dancing. He wanted to somehow bring that up with her. Thinking about it, he whispered, "I'm sorry about vat happened today in the ze lab." She didn't answer. "I'm sorry if you vere humiliated."

CoCo looked into his eyes. "It's okay," she whispered softly. "You don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"But zey are my soldiers," Kriplespac carried on. "I feel responsible for zeir actions. Zey should not have treated you like a sex object."

"But I thought that's all I am, just a prop," CoCo said. "You said so yourself."

Kriplespac gasped quietly. She had a point.

"Vell, not zat kind of prop," he reassured her. CoCo smiled weakly. She scooted closer to him, wanting to feel his comfort. He invited her to snuggle into his chest. He held her close to his body, feeling her breathe. That little, tiny spark inside of Kriplespac started to grow. A small growth, it was, but it sure was a sizable one. CoCo looked up at him. Reaching her lips up to him, she gently kissed his nose. Colour flowed into Kriplespac's cheeks, but lucky for him, it was too dark for CoCo to see. He really enjoyed that kiss, and he hoped that she would do it again. But she didn't. Instead, she snuggled her face deeper into his chest and fell asleep. Oh well, at least he knew that she wasn't mad at him for what happened today. At least he could feel her body close to his again.


	11. Chapter 10

CoCo

Chapter 10

Kriplespac slept with CoCo every night, just like he promised. The awkward feelings eventually disappeared. Believe it or not, Kriplespac actually enjoyed sleeping with CoCo. He even looked forward to it each night. He liked to talk to her, and she liked talking to him. Lots of times, they held meaningful conversations together. With each night, it seemed as though they grew closer together. Literally and figuratively. They seemed to cuddle a little closer and a little longer. They seemed to understand each other a little bit better with every conversation. Of course there were still some things that resided deep within both Kriplespac and CoCo that would possibly never be discovered by the other. Their secrets were different. CoCo really wanted to share her true feelings with Kriplespac, but was constantly waiting for the right time. Kriplespac, on the other hand, was constantly trying to hide things from CoCo. You know what I'm talking about. But I digress. My point here is that maybe, just maybe, Kriplespac was learning to like to CoCo. Maybe even _love_ CoCo. I know, I know, call me crazy, I mean, they are, like, the complete opposites of each other. How could they ever make it work? Kriplespac is a scientific war-lord who is hell-bent to win this war no matter what it takes. And CoCo, well CoCo is just an idiot! I guess that you could say that opposites attract. But, I could be wrong. Maybe love is too strong of a word. At least now it is. Who knows what the future will bring? But, one thing was for certain. Kriplespac's affectionate feelings towards CoCo were really starting to show. Not while he was working, oh no no no no, he couldn't let his feelings for CoCo be known to the Tediz. No, his affection only showed when he was alone with CoCo.

Nobody really noticed Kriplespac's change in behaviour except for Simon. No matter how much Kriplespac tried to conceal his feelings, Simon could still sense something different about him. Simon watched the way Kriplespac and CoCo interacted. He could see something was going on between them, however, he refused to believe that his master was falling in love with CoCo. He thought that maybe Kriplespac was just under her seduction spell. She was just a phase, and he would come to his senses sooner or later.

As for Scott, Kriplespac made him CoCo's official escort. And I'm not talking about the 'man-ho' type of escort. You see, Kriplespac had to find some sort of use for Scott since he now knew about CoCo. He had to keep him busy so he wouldn't expose his secret. So he had Scott escort CoCo back and forth between her bedroom and the lab. Scott would also guard the lab whenever CoCo was in it to make sure that no other Tediz would burst in unexpectedly.

Kriplespac was working on his inventions, as usual. Simon assisted him and CoCo watched, asking stupid questions from time to time. Kriplespac had just finished making new weapons. He needed to take them to his Tediz Lieutenants so their platoons could test them out. He left the lab for a while, leaving Simon in charge. As soon as he left, CoCo waved her hand at Simon to get his attention.

"Hey!" She called softly. "Can you help me do something?"

Simon let out an irritated huff. "What do you want?"

CoCo swallowed and walked over to Simon. "I want to get Kriplespac some legs. Some new bionic legs or something. You're a smart guy, so I figured that you could make them. But we have to keep it a secret from him, I don't want him to know. It'll be a surprise!"

Simon looked at CoCo. "You gotta be shitting me! We could never keep it a secret from him! Nothing ever gets by him! It'll be impossible to hide it! And besides, it'll take forever to do. And how am I gonna work on it if he's in this lab all the time?"

CoCo looked down and thought. "We have to try. You can work on it at night can't you? He sleeps with me every night so the lab'll be empty. I know that it'll be a tedious job, but please, you have to help me with this. You don't know how much he means to me." She looked Simon in the eyes. "I feel so bad for him. He deserves to have legs again. Please, Simon. Do it for him!" She continued to stare at Simon, a pleading look in her eyes.

Simon knew that making these legs would make his master extremely happy. Kriplespac had been meaning to make legs for a long time. But he couldn't due to his enslavement to the Panther King. Even though he was now free, he still couldn't find the time to make legs because of the war. He was busy all the time. Simon knew that the smartest genius next in line to Kriplespac was himself. If anybody could construct some bionic legs for Kriplespac, it would have to be Simon. That is why Kriplespac made Simon his assistant. Simon thought long about it. It would be tough to hide the project from Kriplespac. And the only time he could work on it would be at night. That means he won't be getting much sleep. But Simon was a loyal Tediz. If it was for his master, then he would suffer through anything.

"Okay," Simon decided. "I'll do it. It'll be risky, but I'll try." Simon turned around. "Computer!" As he called, a computer on a cart whizzed around the corner and stopped in front of Simon.

"Yes?" said the computer.

CoCo was frightened by the computer's entrance. She jumped back, screaming, "Oh my gawd! It talks! It moves! It has a mind of its own!"

"Of course it has a mind of its own, you boob!" Simon scoffed. "This computer is a revolutionary invention of Kriplespac's. He put his own essence of ingeniousness into it when he created it. And since it has the combined intelligence of Kriplespac and a computer, that makes it smart enough to think for itself."

"Oh," CoCo said softly. "So what is it going to do?"

"It is going to brainstorm a blueprint for these legs," Simon replied. "Computer, we need some legs for my master. Now I need you to come up with some blueprints and concepts for this project. Oh, and one more thing; Please keep this a secret from Kriplespac. Don't ever let him find these files. You and I will be working on these legs every night. It'll be a long and tedious task, but I ask that you assist me. It is for Kriplespac's own good. Will you help me?"

"Of course, Simon," responded the Computer. "I will draw up some blueprints and show them to you tonight. I will work with you on this till the very end."

"Thank you," said Simon. "You are dismissed."

The computer whizzed away and disappeared back to where it had come from. Simon turned to CoCo. "Well, okay, we're in the process of making these. It is your job to keep him busy and don't ever let him suspect anything."

"Yes sir!" CoCo shouted, proudly.

A few moments later, Kriplespac returned to the lab. Simon and CoCo acted naturally. Kriplespac never suspected anything.


	12. Chapter 11

CoCo

Chapter 11

Simon worked on the leg project every night, just like he said he would. He did a very good job keeping it a secret from Kriplespac. Of course, he did have help from CoCo, as she kept Kriplespac _very_ busy. She was actually starting become a little mischievous...

Kriplespac had left CoCo alone in the lab for just one moment. Not even Simon was with her. He needed Simon to accompany him this time. _It'll only for a few seconds._ Kriplespac had told himself. _And besides, Scott'll be zere to keep vatch. Vhat harm could she possibly do?_ Convinced, he was off. But there was something he didn't know about CoCo. Being a DJ for so many years gave CoCo her 'party-animal' reputation. Since she had been with Kriplespac, she had gone through a very long party withdrawal. She forced the party demon within her to remain dormant. Until now. It just couldn't take it anymore. It was tired of being refused and ignored. It was time to partaaaay!

When Kriplespac returned, he was in for big surprise! Approaching the lab doors, he heard strange 'wub-wub' sounds beating from within. Neon lights flashed through the windows. Confuzzled, he opened the lab doors to see hundreds of _his_ Tediz soldiers shaking their groove thangs to the beat of dubstep and club music. Kriplespac was infuriated! Who could possibly be responsible for all this nonsense?! The culprit was perched high on a make-shift DJ platform, wearing a bear suit and making a complete fool of herself. Kriplspac looked around for some sort of explanation. He spotted Scott guzzling down some beer. Kriplespac whizzed over to him.

"Vhat is going on, here? You're supposed to be on guard duty, vhy are you letting all zis happen?!" he wanted to know.

Scott looked dumbfounded. "She offered me a good time," he slurred, pointing to CoCo. Kriplespac narrowed his eyes at her. Pushing and shoving, he made his way to her platform.

"VHAT ZE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU STUPID CUNT!" he shouted, trying to be heard over the teeth-shattering bass of the music.

"I'm partying! C'mon, dance with me!" she said, swirling and twirling around her bear suit.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA-" he shrieked, but was abruptly silenced as CoCo grabbed his hand and pulled him away. She jumped off the platform onto a stripper pole and slid down to the party floor.

"Spin with me!" she giggled and grabbed both of his hands and flung him round and round. Kriplespac did not enjoy being spun around. He screamed, demanding that she stop at once. CoCo paid no head to his threats. She continued to spin him and said, "Oh you need to relax, you big grouch! Let the music free up your mind!" With these last words, CoCo accidentally released her grip on Kriplspac, hurling him through the air. He hit the wall, causing everyone to stop dancing and stare.

"Oopsies," CoCo squeaked. "Krip? Are you okay?" She approached him slowly.

He grunted and sat up, cringing with pain. "Does it look like I'm okay?" he snapped. "Now are you gonna tell just vhat ze hell you vere doing?"

CoCo looked around nervously and shuffled her feet. "Well, I-I...I, uh..." she stuttered, feeling burning stare of all the Tediz.

"All of you! Get back to your posts!" Kriplespac spat at the Tediz. The left slowly, grumbling things like, "Wow, I'm glad I'm not _that _Tedi! He's in big trouble!" They were referring to CoCo, not realizing that she was actually not a Tediz, but a female squirrel. After they all left, Kriplespac focused his angry gaze upon CoCo. "Do you know vhat you just did?" he questioned. "Do you realize you have done a very stupid, riskly zing? Do you realize how serious zis situation is? Do you? Do you, goddamnit!"

Tears welled up in CoCo's eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just thought these guys needed a little fun, that's all."

Kriplespac snorted with disbelief. "Fun? Zere is no time to have fun here. Zey are fighting a war here! Vhat if ze enemy ambushed us at zat moment, huh? Zey vould have all died and it vould have been all your fault!"

CoCo looked away from him, ashamed. There was nothing she could say. He was right. "I'm sorry," she croaked, "It won't happen again."

"Gut," he grunted. "Now, I zink it is time you go back up to your room and stay zere for a vhile. You've caused enough trouble today."

He took her up to her room and locked her up in there for many days. He didn't let her come back to lab, but he did return to her every night to sleep. But he refused to speak with her. Being ignored was very tortuous for CoCo. She desperately wanted his anger to die down. She feared that her chance at winning his love was forever lost.

One lonely night, while Kriplespac was working late, CoCo got up out of her bed and sifted through the photographs in the desk drawer. Looking at these photographs always made her feel better. She remember how desperately she wanted him, seeing those photographs of him back in the days of the Old Wars. She started humming a tune. Love and desire pumped in her veins.

"One fine day, CoCo," she told herself. "One fine day, he's gonna want you for his girl."

As she said that, she jumped up on her bed and sang the tune "One Fine Day" (preformed by the Chiffons. If you don't know this song, go look it up and listen to it as you read this part.) She then entered in a fantasy realm, her imagination. She fantasized about her and Kriplespac being together. She imagined them frolicking in a meadow with tall grass and flowers. She imagined going to a 1950s-style malt shoppe with him and sharing an ice-cream treat. She imagined sitting with him under a moon-light tree, caressing him gently. She imagined their marriage and their children. Her voice rang loudly throughout the room. She didn't care if anybody heard her sing. This was her moment.

She finished singing and rested upon her bed. The thought of love calmed her into a peaceful sleep.

"One fine day," She whispered. "One fine day..."


	13. Chapter 12

CoCo

Chapter 12

As soon as Kriplespac started talking to CoCo again, she knew that her chances with him were still very slim, but achievable She would just have to be extra careful from now on. Staying on his good side would be crucial in winning his heart.

One night as she was patiently waiting for him to come to bed, she decided to look through the photographs in the desk. She had already seen these photographs millions of times, but she enjoyed seeing Kriplespac in that old uniform he used to wear. There is just something about a man wearing a uniform that makes him 10-times sexier. CoCo often dreamed of seeing Kriplespac in that uniform again.

Kriplespac finally finished his job done in the lab and entered through the door of the bedroom to get some rest. He found CoCo hovering over his old photographs. She hadn't even noticed his presence, she was so intrigued.

Slowly, Kriplespac crept up beside her and examined the photographs too.

"You sure do like zose pictures, don't you?" he remarked, breaking the silence. His sudden voice startled CoCo. She jumped and looked up at him, grinning.

"Yes, yes I do," she replied softly Picking one of the pictures up, she said, "You looks so handsome in this one." Kriplespac let out a soft giggle. Seeing that photograph made him feel nostalgic. It brought back lots of war memories.

"Zose vere ze days," he sighed. He put his hand on her shoulder. CoCo couldn't even imagine what those days were like.

She picked up another photograph. It was a picture of Heinrich the Xenomorph.

"What is this scary-looking thing?" CoCo asked, waving the picture in Kriplespac's face.

Kriplespac grabbed it and sighed. He had a quiet, nostalgic moment. "Zis is one of my best creations, dear CoCo," he said in almost a whisper.

"Oh," CoCo said, feeling as though she had offended him. "What happened to it?"

"It was destroyed by ze enemy," Kriplespac said. "I had used it in order to set me free." He sighed. "A long time ago, I vas forced to be ze loyal servant to ze Panther King. He always called upon me vhenever he needed a solution to some stupid problem of his. I got sick of his bullshit. I created this Xenomorph and put him into an egg. Ze egg vas very tiny and I slipped it into ze Panther King's glass of milk one day. And sure enough, my little alein baby grew inside ze Panther King until he vas big enough to leave. He popped right out of his chest, killing ze Panther King instantly. I vas finally free! But ze enemy vas zere vith me. Ve vere in a spaceship because I planned to start my conquest from the stars. But zat bastard opened ze airlock and pushed me out into space! My Tediz managed to rescue me, but sadly my Xenomorph did not make it. Ze enemy chopped his head off! All zat vork, gone to vaste!" Kriplespac stopped talking. He became very sentimental.

CoCo felt bad for him. She walked up beside him and held his hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. He must have been a wonderful creation since you created him."

"Damn right he vas!' Kriplespac agreed.

CoCo examined the photograph. "Did he have a name?"

"Ja..." Kriplespac responded. "Heinrich, zat vas his name."

"Heinrich," CoCo repeated. She liked the sound of it. "What a lovely name..."

"It sure is," Kriplespac said with pride.

Quietly, she put the photographs down and stood up. Her hands raised up to touch his cheeks. Staring in his eyes, she looked as though she wanted to say something. But she didn't. Instead, she turned away and put a record on the phonograph. It played a slow serenade-y song. She walked back over to him and held out her hand.

"Shall we?" she asked. Kriplespac was a tad surprised. Looking in her sparkling eyes, he knew what she meant.

"But I can't dance," he whined. "I don't have legs, remember?"

"No matter," she insisted, "We still just hold hands and sway around. C'mon, just give it a shot." Reluctantly, he gave her his hand. She picked him up out his hover chair and held him close to her body. CoCo swayed about the room, holding Kriplespac ever so close. It wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, he was enjoying himself. He was rather shocked when she put him back in his hover chair. He didn't want her stop. But she turned and walked away from him. She stopped moving and then swung her hips back and forth. Throwing her hands up in the air, she sang along with the tune on the phonograph with a sweet breathy voice.

Kriplespac wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, but he was very impressed, so he didn't say anything CoCo strutted back over to Kriplsepac, still singing. She walked up behind him and massaged his shoulders. The soul in her voice increased with every stroke her hands made on his back. Kriplespac closed his eyes, he was really liking this.

CoCo stopped massaging him after a while and twirled about the room, totally lost in the music. It seemed to have complete control of her body, her dancing complemented the emotion of the song. Watching her dance made Kriplespac realize how beautiful she is. He never really noticed it until now. She danced her way closer to Kriplespac, moving her body in slightly more sexual ways. CoCo straddled the front of his hover chair, making Kriplespac a little nervous because he wasn't sure what she was going to do. Leaning her face in closer to his, she prepared herself to taste his lips for the first time. Kriplespac did not try to fight her. He had completely fallen under her seduction spell. There was no way he could resist her. For the very first time, Kriplespac and CoCo both felt a mutual feeling of love. Neither had experienced love before. Sharing this kiss formed a forbidden bond between these two. At the time, they were not aware that their love was dangerous.


	14. Chapter 13

CoCo

Chapter 13

Time rolled on and CoCo managed to be good for Kriplespac. She was actually doing pretty well. There were some minor mishaps, but nothing as serious as the little party incident she had months ago. Kriplespac ceased being so harsh on her. Ever since they shared their first kiss nights ago, his soft spot for her grew each night they spent together. Sometimes they kissed, but it was usually small pecks on the cheek. Kriplespac felt a little uneasy about actually _kissing_ CoCo. He had let her kiss him that night only because her female charms had won him over. He told himself that he couldn't let that happen again. But he couldn't help fantasizing about her touch from time to time. He never forgot the feeling of her lips against his, her body so close. It was a feeling he longed for, but one he was never supposed to have.

Meanwhile, CoCo was feeling pretty good about herself. She was very excited because a very special day was coming up. Valentine's Day. She had never really experienced the true joy of this holiday. Previously, there was never a 'special someone' in her life that she could spend the day with. Nobody to share love with. But all of that was going to change. She planned to express her love boldly. This was the day that she would make for feelings for Kriplespac known towards him. There was no way he could possibly ignore her now. At the very butt-crack of dawn, she began planning her romantic endeavors She woke up before he did to organize a special gift. Kriplespac found it very strange when she told him she would not be joining him in the lab today. But if that was what she wanted, then so be it. He left her alone, not knowing what she was up to.

CoCo finished making her special gift. It consisted of some chocolate she found, a hand-made card, and lots of glitter. She wrapped the chocolate box up and tucked the card underneath a ribbon. CoCo was not very artsy, so her gift looked quite hideous, but hey, I guess it is the thought that counts. After admiring her work, she picked it up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Psssst, hey, Scott! Are you there?" she whispered through the key-hole.

"Yeah, whaddya want," Scott yawned.

"I made this present for Krip and I wanna give it to him. Please take me to him."

"Sorry, but I think he's at a meeting right now."

"Please, I want to give it to him now! I won't bother him, I'll give it to him discreetly."

"No, I was given strict orders. No can do."

"Pwweeease! I'll give you a little surprise if you let me out."

"What is it?"

"Open the door, and I'll show you..."

Scott was silent for a moment. Cautiously, he opened the door and peeked through.

"Whatcha got?" he asked.

CoCo grinned at him. Slowly, she put her hands behind her back and undid the lacing on her corset. After loosening it she slid it off her body, exposing her breasts to Scott. Scott appeared as though he was in a trance. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. A small stream of blood trickled out of his nose. CoCo reached out and grabbed Scott's hand. She placed his hand over one of her breasts. He squeezed it gently and fainted from the loss of blood spewing from his nostrils. He fell over backwards on the floor with a stupid grin on his face. CoCo, satisfied, put her corset back on and went to go find Krip.

CoCo crept around the Tediz base until she found the lab. She peeked through the windows on the lab doors. She saw Kriplespac in there, attending a meeting just like Scott said. Getting in there without being noticed was going to be tough. She noticed that there were lots of support beams and ventilation tunnels running across the rafters of the lab. She saw that there was vent on the wall next to the lab doors. She decided that she would have to travel in the tunnels to get in the lab. That would be the safest way in. She took the screen off the vent in the wall and entered the tunnels.

Finding the lab was a lot harder than she thought. There were so many passage ways, she wasn't really sure where she was going. She peeped through vent doors and screen from time to time to see what rooms she was in. Eventually she found the lab. She heard Kriplespac's voice coming from down below. Quietly, she opened the vent on the floor of the tunnel and climbed up on a nearby support beam. She never took her eyes of the Tediz below her. Looking down, she saw that she was quite a ways up, but she knew they couldn't see her because it was very dark up in the ceiling area. Keeping quiet was key. She tight-walked along the narrow beams and tunnels until she was directly above Kriplespac. She got out her little gift she made earlier and tied a string around it. The plan was to slowly lower it down, but first, she had to distract the Tediz. Digging around in her corset, she found a tube of lipstick. She chucked it as far as she could. The small noise it made when it hit the floor stopped the Tediz cold. They all turned to the direction of the sound.

"Go check it out," Kriplespac ordered. The Tediz and obeyed and hustled away. CoCo grinned. Now was her chance! But she only had a few moments to do this, so she made no haste. Her excitement caused her to lose balance for a second, and her foot slipped. It scraped the side of beam, causing the old beam the squeak. Kriplespac heard the noise and looked up into the darkness. CoCo gulped nervously.

"Intruder!" he bellowed, not knowing it was CoCo up there. "Fire at vill!"

The Tediz got out their guns and fired blindly up into the rafters. CoCo let out a shriek and quickly tiptoed across the beams, trying to avoid the bullets whizzing about. A bullet hit the beam she was standing on, causing it to fall to the floor. Panicking CoCo leaped onto a ventilation tunnel and punched the vent door open. She threw herself in the tunnel and crawled as quickly as she could. Bullets shot up from underneath her, missing her by a few inches. One bullet managed to shatter through her shin bone. Her cry of pain echoed throughout the vent tunnel, but she kept moving. She heard Kriplespac give orders to search all vent entrances. The Tediz thundered out of the lab. CoCo continued to crawl around until she found an vent exit that wasn't guarded by Tediz soldiers. Carefully, she opened the vent screen and pushed herself out. Her leg was still bleeding. Looking around frantically, she found a crate in which she could hide in. She limped over to it and took off the lid. Just as she was about to climb in, a hand grabbed her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 14

CoCo

Chapter 14

Startled, CoCo quickly turned around to see Kriplespac, his hand gripping her soldier. He did not look too pleased.

"Vhat are you doing out here?" he demanded.

"I-uh..." CoCo muttered. She could not think of a way to talk her way out of this one. She looked at the ground. Kriplespac saw that her leg was bleeding. CoCo could feel him staring at it and she looked up at him. His eyes met hers. Her expression was fearful. Kriplspac suddenly realized where she got her wound. Boy, did he become furious! But he said nothing. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up to the bedroom where he could take his anger out on her without causing a scene. Throwing her inside the room, he locked the door and turned to face CoCo.

"Zat vas _you_ up zere in ze rafters? Vhat ze fuck do you zink you vere doing up zere? Do you know vhat kind of danger you put yourself in? You could have been killed, you stupid idiot!" Kriplespac was now nose to nose with her, forcing her to look into his rageful eyes. Crying, she broke away from his dagger-like gaze.

"I was just trying to give you this, for-for Valentine's Day," she sobbed, handing him her pathetic gift. Kriplespac could not believe her sheer stupidity. He snatched the gift and threw it on the ground.

"You sacrificed yourself for zis garbage?! You are fucking stupid! Is zis some sort of joke? Vhy can't you take anyzing seriously? Do you understand vhat I'm telling you?" Kriplespac grabbed her shoulders as he yelled and shook her violently. She cried pitifully and cowered away from him.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you," she said through her tears. "I wanted you to know how much you mean to me!" She could barely finish her last words. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them close to her body.

"You're pathetic," Kriplespac huffed. "I should have killed you from the start, vhen you first showed up. It vas a mistake to keep you alive..." CoCo gasped and looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear. His stare seemed to penetrate her soul. He slowly approached her. CoCo whimpered when he stopped right in front of her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now. Kriplespac raised his hand in the air slapped her coldly across the face. The impact knocked CoCo over, so she was now lying sprawled on the floor. She heard him pick something up, but she didn't see what it was. Kriplespac turned around abruptly and left the room, leaving CoCo cringing and crying silently on the ground.

Hours passed by since Kriplespac left CoCo. She still lied there on the ground, feeling traumatized. She was afraid what might happen next. She told herself that she would never be able to win his love now. That was her last chance and she blew it. It's all over. He was probably going to kill her the next time she saw him. She wished she never left her village. She missed her old life. It wasn't so bad after all, not quite nearly as bad as this anyway. She missed her friends, Conker and Berri. She even missed her sister. She never got the chance to tell them good-bye. Life sucked and she wished she were dead.

* * *

But after awhile of feeling sorry for herself, CoCo's tears finally dried. She got up and wandered aimlessly around the room, waiting for something to happen. The phonograph caught her eye, so she put a record on. The music comforted her. She danced around and hummed familar tunes. Then she decided to take off all her clothes. Why not? This may be the last chance she would get to wear her birthday suit, for Kriplespac was sure to kill her anytime soon. Why not have a little fun during her last moments? So she stripped down to the nude and kept the happy songs playing. Even though she was trapped in this room, she felt free, as though the music was lifting her soul. She jumped on the bed and sang out loud.

CoCo was so lost in the music, she did not hear the doorknob turn. And she did not notice that Kriplespac had entered the room. He froze when he saw the naked CoCo hopping around on the bed. When she finally opened her eyes, she shrieked at the sight of him and fell on her butt. Kriplespac neared towards her. Frightened, she tried to get up off the bed, but her frantic movements ended up tangling her body in the blankets. Kriplespac reached out and grabbed CoCo by her arm, pulling her to the edge of the bed.

_This is it, CoCo. This is the day you die._ CoCo thought with a gulp. She prepared herself for whatever horrible death he had planned for her. Instead of feeling intense pain, she felt his lips press against hers. CoCo was greatly confused. She tore her lips away from him.

"What? I don't understand," she said, dumbfounded. "I thought you hated me. You're not going to kill me?"

Kriplespac put his hand under chin and rubbed it gently. "That card that you made me vas so sveet. I had no idea zat you cared about me so much." he told her. CoCo didn't know what he was talking about. Then she remembered that he had taken something from the room when he left. _He must have taken my gift. He read my card! But why? I didn't think he would care..._Had something inside of Kriplespac changed?

"But why?" CoCo asked. She tried to find an answer in his eyes. Kriplespac put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh, don't say anyzing," he whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day." And then he kissed her. This time, CoCo embraced his kiss. She pulled him in close to her naked body. It felt good to kiss him again. She wasn't sure what just happened, but at least he wasn't going to kill her.

Kriplespac and CoCo kissed and kissed for a long time. But their fun was put to stop when Simon burst through the room, exclaiming something at the top of his lungs.

"SIR, SIR! I HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE-" Simon stopped cold in his tracks at the love scene between his master and that dumb bitch he hated so much. The two lovers stopped and looked at Simom, shocked.

"Oh my virgin eyes!" Simon shrieked, covering his eyes and running out the door. Kriplespac and CoCo exchanged embarrassed glances, until Kriplespac hopped into his hover chair and bolted out the door after Simon. He followed him into the lab.

"Simon, vait! It is not vhat you zink!" Kriplespac shouted.

"It was exactly what I thought!" Simon snapped. "Is that what you _really_ do with CoCo? You don't want to use her for experiments, like you told me you did. You just want her for the humps! She's your little sex doll, isn't she?"

"No!" Kriplespac shouted. "It's just zat..." He looked for the right words. "I get lonely and I need female attention sometimes. Zat's all." Simon raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Whatever," he said. "Speaking of the devil, that slut made me do a secret project. She wanted me to make you some bionic legs. And I have done so. They are finished and are ready for you to test them out."

Kriplespac almost swallowed his tongue. He was so amazed. "Zat is wunderbar! I can't vait to test zem out!"

Simon grinned. "I knew you would be shocked. How about you try them out tomorrow? It's gonna be a big day for you!"

"Excellent!"


	16. Chapter 15

CoCo

Chapter 15

"Why can't I go watch it happen?" CoCo whined, crossing her arms.

"Because, zere vill be many Tediz vitnessing zis event. Zey mustn't see you," Kriplespac said.

"But why," CoCo complained. "Who cares if they see me? I'm not scared of them anymore."

"No, zis is an entirely female-free environment. If zey see you, zey vill be jealous and make you do stupid zings like Scott did vhen he first saw you. You vill only be a distraction to zem. Ze vork zey do here is serious and dangerous business."

CoCo made a huffy face. "No fair. Why does this place have to be so chauvinistic? Just because I'm a woman you think you can lock me up in this bedroom all day like some kind of damsel in distress? Well, I'll prove to you all that women can be fierce!"

Kriplespac snorted. "No zey can't! You have a pussy, zerefore making you one!"

CoCo gasped in horror. "I am wounded!" she exclaimed, holding her hands over her chest. Then she smacked Kriplespac across the face. "How dare you! You take that back! How would you like it if I said, 'You have a dick, therefore making you one!' Does that seem fair?!"

Kriplespac rubbed his cheek, where she slapped him. "Okay, I deserved zat one. But you're still not going to ze lab to vatch me test my new legs."

CoCo whined and stomped her feet like a little brat. "But it was my idea to give you those legs! You should be thanking me right now! What the hell?!"

Kriplespac put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, CoCo, it is for your own good, okay? I'm ze boss around here and you have to do vhat I say. I'm very grateful zat you vant me to have legs again. Danke sehr, but I don't vant you come. Do you understand?" He pushed her chin up so she would look him in the eye.

"Yes," she answered, reluctantly. Her eyes wandered. "But I still really wanna go with you."

Kriplespac sighed. "I know you do. Now look at me."

She looked him in the eyes.

"I go," Kriplepac said, gesturing to himself. "You stay." He pointed at her. "No following." He shook his finger from side to side.

CoCo sighed and gave in. "Okay, I won't follow you." She looked at the floor.

"Good girl. Now stay here until I get back." And then he left.

But CoCo had a plan...

* * *

Scott was keeping guard outside her door again. She waltzed up to the door and softly knocked.

"Oh, Scoooott!" she called, flirtatiously. "Would you do me a little favour and let me go watch Krip get his legs? Pwease?"

"Nuh-uh, no way!" Scott snapped. "I'm not falling for your little tricks again. That stunt you pulled last time nearly got me decommissioned. Give it up, you're not coming out."

"Please, Scott, I must see this happen. I love him and I want to see if he likes his new legs! I'll even let you grab my goodies!" CoCo begged.

"Excuse, what did you say?" Scott asked.

"That's right, you heard me! I said, 'I'll let you grab my goodies!' Now let me out! I'll be careful this time, I promise. I hafta see this!"

"No, no, before that, what did you say before that," Scott said.

CoCo scrunched up her nose in confusion. "I said that I loved him and wanted to see his legs?"

"You're in love with Ze Professor?!"

"Yes! Now please let me out!"

Scott sighed. "Boy, oh boy, I don't believe I'm doing this..." He unlatched the door. "But I'm coming with you this time. Just to make sure you don't fuck up."

"Oh thank you, Scott!" She embraced him with a big hug.

"Whatever," he said flatly, rolling his eyes. "Do I still get to grab your boobs?"

* * *

Scott took CoCo up to the rafters of the lab, where her last "secret mission" failed. Scott made sure she didn't make a sound or fall off. Kriplespac's surgery was about to start. About ten Tediz surgeons were down there with Simon as leader, telling them what to do.

Coco tugged on Scott's pant leg and pointed. "Look!" she whispered. "It's Simon!"

"Yes, I know! I see him!" Scott whispered angrily. "Now be quiet!"

CoCo obeyed. She watched with great excitement as Simon preformed a successful surgery. All they had to do now was wait for Kriplespac to wake up. And sure enough, he did.

"How do you feel, sir?" A Tediz Surgeon asked as Kriplespac opened his eyes.

"Can you move them?" Simon asked.

Kriplespac grunted with effort. He managed to wiggle them around.

"Don't try to stand up yet. Take your time to get used to them."

Kriplespac adjusted himself to the legs. Slowly, he swung them over the side of the cot he was laying on.

"Careful now, sir. No brash movements."

His feet touched the floor. Cautiously, he started to put his weight on them. Everybody in the room stopped breathing. Kriplespac lifted his hiney off the bed. He was standing! A huge sigh of relief was exhaled throughout the room, but it wasn't over yet. Walking was going to be the real challenge.

"Just one little baby step at a time, sir." Simon reassured.

Kriplespac put one foot in front of the other, staggering only a little. eventually, he was able to walk around the room with ease. It had been so long since he had used his legs. He missed them so much. At the site of Kriplespac walking, CoCo gasped and threw her hands over mouth.

"He's walking," she cried silently. "He's really walking!"

Scott smiled. "Well, I guess it is time for you to back to your room. He'll be up there any minute to show you." And so, Scott took CoCo back to her room where she patiently waited for Kriplespac to arrive.

* * *

CoCo sat on the bed and twiddled her thumbs and toes as she waited for Kriplespac. Sure enough, he appeared. He waltzed through the door with a big smile across his face. CoCo was amazed! His legs looked even better up close.

"Wow! You have legs!" She got up and examined them.

Kriplespac enjoyed her admiration. She straightened up and looked into his beaming face.

Kriplespac put his hand on her cheeks. "Danke, danke! Vielen danke! Zis is ze nicest zing anybody has every done for me! Danke, CoCo!" He pulled her body close, hugging her tightly. Since Kriplespac had his legs, he was now taller than CoCo. Her face scrunched up against his chest. She listened to his beating heart. She placed her hand on his collar-bone and made tiny circles with her index finder.

"Krip? Can you do me a favour?" she asked, still making the circles on his chest.

"Ja, CoCo?" he said, looking down at her.

CoCo pulled away from him. "Could you take that lab coat off and put this on?" She pulled out his old shiny black Tediz Leader uniform out of one of the drawers in the desk. Her eyes sparkled. Kriplespac nodded and took his uniform. CoCo turned away as he undressed. She bit her lip in excitement.

"Okay, how do I look?" He asked when he was finished.

CoCo turned around and nearly choked on her own saliva. He looked devishly handsome, standing there in that uniform. She had always wished to see him wear it and now her fantasy was real. A single tear escaped her eye.

"You look...wunderbar!" she exclaimed and jumped for him. He caught her and held her close again. He petted her hair as she buried her face in his chest. "Oh, Krip, honey...You look so sexy in this uniform...with your legs. Looking at all them photographs, I thought I would never get to see you like this in person."

"I never zought zat I vould ever vear zis uniform again, either. Or be able to use my legs. But you gave me back vhat I lost. I am forever grateful to you, CoCo. You don't know how much zis means to me. I feel just like my old self again!"

CoCo looked up at him and smiled softly. She giggled. "Just think, now you'll be able to dance with me!"

Kriplespac grinned. "Ja...Ja I vill..." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately.


	17. Chapter 16

CoCo

Chapter 16

The next morning, CoCo woke up before Kriplespac, feeling very refreshed. Her bones crackled softly as she stretched her arms up in the air. Yawning, she got out of bed and washed up. Kriplespac awoke a few minutes later and got ready for the day, too. Together they went to the lab, where Kriplespac would work on inventions while CoCo watched. Like usual. When they arrived, CoCo saw Simon preparing for stuff and immediately glomped him.

"OH MY GAWD, SIMON! YOU DID IT! YOU MADE LEGS! HAVE YOU SEEN HOW PERFECT THEY ARE! HOLY HELL, SIMON, YOU ARE A CUNTING GENIUS!"

She pounced around on him excitably, crushing his little body under her weight.

"Yes, yes, I know all of this!" Simon grunted. "Now get off! You're hurting me!" He pushed her off and dusted his labcoat. "Stupid bitch is gonna kill me," he muttered under his breath.

CoCo could only be in the lab for a little while. Kriplespac had to leave to attend to some war duties. He sent her back up to her room until he returned later that evening. Kriplespac entered the room, looking very exhausted. Plomping down on the couch, he sighed and tilted his head back.

"Man, vhat a long day it has been!" he said.

CoCo walked over to the phonograph and put a record. "You look beat, babe. Come over here so I can rub your shoulders."

Almost drunken-like, Kriplespac sat near CoCo and she massaged his back. He closed his eyes and let out a big deep breath. "Zank you, I needed zat!" CoCo got up and strutted in front of Kriplespac, offering him her hand. "Vhat, vhat do you vant?" he aksed, confused and looking at her hand. CoCo jerked her head towards the phonograph.

"Will you have this dance with me?" she asked sweetly.

"But I-I'm not sure I can. It has been _years_! I don't zink I even know how to dance anymore!" Kriplespac protested.

CoCo giggled slyly. "It's okay, it's alright! Take my hand and _I'll_ show you all the moves...like Jagger!" Kriplespac accepted her hand and she violently pulled him off the bed.

"Hey, take it easy, now! I'm not used to zis!" Kriplespac laughed as CoCo led him about the room, dancing. He tried his best to copy her moves and he twirled her around. Taking both his hands, CoCo spread his arms far apart and pressed her chest against his.

"Having fun?" she asked with a wink. The smile on his face told her all she needed to know. She gave his nose a quick kiss and broke away from him, twirling as graceful as a ballerina. She was a dancing machine, nay, a dance factory! Catching up to her moves was nearly impossible for Kriplespac, but he was having so much fun. She danced closer to him and popped her ass. Kriplespac did not expect her to move in such an explicit way. Giving him a naughty smile, CoCo continued to dirty dance until the record stopped playing. By that time, both were pooped, so they stopped to take a breather. CoCo walked over o the window and tried to open it.

She gave Kriplespac the puppy-dog eyes. "Krip, darling, can we open this window? I know you don't like it open, but just for this one night? Please?"

There was no way Kriplespac could say no to that face, so he agreed. The light from the twinkling stars filled the room. CoCo's eyes widened as she gazed up into the night sky.

"It has been so long since I have seen them...the stars. I forgot how lovely they are," CoCo said in awe. Kriplespac hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. In the distance, explosions from the SHC/Tediz War could be seen. Mushroom clouds lit up the horizon. Faint booms from artillery thundered. But CoCo didn't ask questions. She thought it was beautiful, whatever it was. Kriplespac smiled sadly. He thought about his Tediz soldiers out there, fighting. They were losing their lives while he was back at the base, snuggling with his forbidden girlfriend. The guilt almost made him sick. He let go of CoCo and turned away, trying to push his thoughts out of his mind. Concerned, CoCo asked, "Hey, what's wrong? Is there something that is bothering you?"

"Nein. It's nothing," Kriplespac remarked quickly. "I'm a little tired. I zink I'm gonna go to bed now."

CoCo nodded, ignorant to his feelings. "Okay. I'll join you."

Kriplespac was having difficulties sleeping that night. Many thoughts taunted him. _How could I let zis happen? Vhy do I feel so attracted to zis squirrel? Vhy do I love her? She is ze enemy! Her brethen are out zere, right now, killing my Tediz, my __**children!**__ It vas never meant to be! Buuut-_ He looked over at CoCo and studied her as she peacefully slept. He reached out and gently shook her shoulder. She stirred and woke.

"Did I interrupt something?" he whispered.

"No, I wasn't dreaming yet. What's up?"

"I vant to tell you somezing..."

CoCo turned and faced him, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Do you remember the day you gave me that gift, on Valentine's day?'" Kriplespac began.

"Mmm-hmm."

"And do you remember how angry I vas vith you? I yelled and I hurt you? Do you remember zat vhen I came back zat evening, I vasn't mad anymore? I kissed you. Do you remember all zat?"

"Yes."

"Do you vanna know vhy I vasn't mad? Do you vanna know vhat happened?"

CoCo nodded.

Kriplespac cleared his throat. "Vell, I had originally planned to kil you. I vas just so angry vith you at ze time. I vanted you out of my life. I vent to the lab to find the most awful vay to end your life. Zen I realized I had somezing in my hand. It vas your gift. I don't even know vhy I took it vith me. I just did. I opened it up and I read your note, the note you wrote to me. Zat note really played vith the emotions I vas feeling at zat moment. I still vanted to kill you, but zen again, I didn't. I ate zome of ze chocolates and fell asleep. And zen I had ze strangest dream. It vas more like a nightmare, come to zink of it. But anyvay, in zis dream, you vere standing in a flat field, a meadow, I guess. You vere vearing a sun dress and you vere picking flowers. You know, it vas strange. All ze colours vere kind of faded, slightly sepia-tinted. But somehow, the dream felt peaceful and happy. And it vas...at first.

"Anyvay, like I said, you vere picking flowers. I vas standing a few meters behind you. Vatching you. You didn't seem to know I vas zere, but I guess you eventually could feel zat someone vas vatching you and you turned around. You smiled and ran over to me. You held out a rose and I took it from you. You smiled so happily. I smelled ze rose, but zen I saw somezing shiny glimmering in ze center of ze rose. I took it out. It vas a ring. You held my hand and looked me in the eys and said, 'Vill you marry me?' I agreed. Ze ceremony started right avay, but zere vas no one zere. No cake, no chruch, nobody. Ve vere gonna get married right zere in zat meadow. But zis veird alien-looking zing popped outta novhere. He vas our priest and he vas gonna marry us together. So ve said our vows. The alien vas closing the ceremony. He said, 'I now pronounce you-' but he stopped in mid-sentence, frozen for some reason.

"You became pissed. You finished his sentence for him. 'I now pronounce you man and wife.' Ve both stared at ze alien. He did nothing. You vere really starting to get angry vith him. 'Are you gonna tell him to kiss me or vhat?' you asked. Ze alien did nozing. You pushed him over and said, 'Screw it, just kiss me.' Ve kissed and ze alien disappeared. Ve fell down in the grass, kissing. Ve had stripped down to our undervear. We lay together in ze grass. You vere on your tummy, I vas on my back. Not a vord vas spoken. Everyzing vas perfect. But zen I rolled over and I sat on your back so I could give you a massage. I massaged you for avhile.

"Zen suddenly, I grabbed your hips and pulled zem up, forcing you on your hands and knees. I took off your panties, and I pulled my drawers down too. And zen I-...zen-I-I...I sodomized you... At first, you didn't know vhat to zink. You did nozing. I remember zhat you vere confused. You had no idea vhy I vas doing zis. To be honest, neither did I. Zen you told me you vere not enjoying vhat I vas doing to you. I said, 'shhhh.' You protested, saying you didn't like it. You said zhat it hurt. I told you to be quiet. You cried and screamed and zen I got out a gun from my uniform, vhich vas lying on ze ground next to me. I held ze gun to your head, telling you if you didn't shut up, I vas going to shoot you. You stopped, so I continued to rape you...

"At zat point, I voke up. It vas too horrible. I felt like a monster. I did not vant somezing like zat dream to happen in real life. I raced up to ze room to check on you. You don't know happy I vas to see you frolicking naked on zat bed, instead of being scared. I kissed you to let you know zat everyzing vas okay. I realized zat I cared about you a lot..."

Kriplespac's voice trailed off. He looked at CoCo, whom could not find anything to say about the dream. She was not expecting to hear that. She wanted to comfort him, somehow. Kriplespac scooted his body closer to hers. He put his hands on her face and with a stern face, he said, "CoCo, I love you. I really do."

"Oh, Krip," she said through her tears. "I love you, too!" She pulled her face in closer to his and their lips met. They kissed ever so passionately.

_I did it! I did it! He loves me! He said he loves me! I won his heart! He's finally mine! This is the happiest night of my life! I never wanna leave! __**He loves me!**_


	18. Chapter 17

CoCo

Chapter 17

The next morning, Kriplespac woke up early. He got CoCo up, too. He wanted to show her something. After getting ready, the two of them went down to the lab. Nobody else was there. Kriplespac typed in a code into a keypad on the wall. A secret passage was revealed and Kriplespac took CoCo into a room. A room CoCo had never been inside before. This room was covered wall-to-wall with all sorts of weapons. That is what Kriplespac did with all the weapons he invented. He kept them here in this secret room for safe-keeping until the Tediz were ready to use them. CoCo walked around the room in awe. She wasn't exactly sure why he brought her here to this room.

"Go ahead, pick one up!" Kriplespac beamed. CoCo looked around at all her choices. She chose a machine gun, but almost fell because it was too heavy for her to carry. She put it back and chose many different guns, but could not get accustomed to them.

"Vhy don't you try one of the smaller ones?" Kriplespac suggested, pointing. CoCo looked at them and finally chose a pistol. She liked the way it felt. Once she chose the gun she liked, Kriplespac pushed a button and some targets popped out of the floor.

"Just aim and fire," he said. CoCo pointed her gun at the target, concentrating really hard. She fired a couple times, but missed. Kriplespac helped her with her aiming. She fired some more and eventually she was able to shoot the target's belly. CoCo was amazed that she had hit it!

"Ve'll have to keep practicing vith zat," Kriplespac said. "But now, let me show you ze melee veapons." He pushed a button and the walls flipped, revealing lots of close combat weapons. CoCo examined them all, but she had her eyes on a katana.

CoCo had some experience with knives, swords, and daggers. Her sister loved them and was very skilled with using them. Her sister would teach CoCo how to use them, sometimes. CoCo remembered the day her sister bought a katana. It was so powerful and deadly. CoCo was never allowed to touch that katana, she had always wanted to. But now here was her chance to finally hold one, with all its beauty and might.

CoCo picked the katana up and turned towards Kriplespac. She nodded, and he pressed a button, making targets appear. CoCo darted towards the targets and sliced them to bits. For some reason, using the katana felt very instinctive to CoCo. Like she had been doing this for years. Kriplespac was very impressed.

"Wunderbar! You seem to be a natural vith it! Now try using two of zem!" He threw a second katana at CoCo and she caught it. Absolute power seemed to surge through the twin katanas. She sliced up more targets until she got very tired. Kriplespac clapped and told her that they could practice more tomorrow. They left the weapons room to find Simon scowling at them. CoCo paid no attention to Simon and ran right past him to examine something that had caught her interest.

"I don't like it," Simon said to Kriplespac as soon CoCo was out of earshot.

"Sorry?" Kriplespac responded, confused.

"You're teaching her how to use weapons, and I don't like it. What if she uses your training against you?"

"Simon, you're being paranoid. She von't do zat."

"She is a squirrel, sir! The enemy, remember?"

"She's not like ze other squirrels. She doesn't even know vhat is going on. I've kept her ignorant ever since she first arrived here. Don't be stupid, Simon. If she had figured everyzing out, ve'd know by now."

"She could be pretending! She could be a spy!"

"How? She has no contact to ze outside vorld. I even invaded her brain, remember? She knew absolutely nozing!"

"Well, have you checked it recently? You don't know what she knows since then!"

Kriplespac started to say something, but didn't.

"Better yet, have you checked _your_ brain, lately?" Simon added. "Sir, I think that there is something wrong with you. You don't seem to be yourself nowadays."

"Shut up, Simon!" Kriplespac snapped. "I'm perfectly fine! I'll prove to you zat she knows nozing! In fact, I'll check her brain right here, right now!"

He walked away from Simon.

"CoCo?" he said when he got close to her. "I need to run few tests on you, okay? It isn't going to hurt. I just need you to get in zat tube."

"Okay!" CoCo shouted. Willingly, she undressed and hopped into the tube.

Kriplespac and Simon went over to the super computer and activated the tube. A device plopped down on CoCo's head and the tube filled itself with green fluid. Kriplespac pushed some buttons and turned to Simon.

"Now vatch zis, it'll show you everyzing she has done since she first came here." Kriplespac pointed to the screen, which was playing CoCo's memories in fast forward. Simon watched, but something caught his eye.

"Wait, wait a minute, what's going on here?" Simon asked, pointing. "Are you two...kissing? Wait, you two are dancing here...What the-"

Kriplespac started to sweat a little. He had forgotten that by playing CoCo's memories, that he would reveal his secret love affair with her.

"Hey, hold on, you two are lying in bed together here. Talking? What are you saying?" Simon asked, reaching for control pad.

"No, vait-" Kriplespac tried to stop him. But it was already too late. Simon had pressed the button that made her memories play in normal speed.

"...I realize zat I cared about you a lot," the Kriplespac on the screen said. Simon watched as Kriplespac and CoCo scooted their bodies closer to one another."I love you, CoCo. I really do," the screen said. Simon gasped in shock when he heard that. He looked at Kriplespac, whom was shamefully staring at the ground. Simon looked back to the screen to see CoCo and Kriplespac kissing each other. Simon had enough. He turned the screen off and eyed his master in disbelief.

"Just what the hell was that?" Simon wanted to know. "Huh? Sir? What is going on between you two?"

Kriplespac realized that there was no way around the situation. He looked Simon in the eye and said, "Yes...It is true. I do love her."

"_**Love **_her? Are you kidding me? She is a squirrel! And you _love_ her? What do you see in her anyway? It's not like you two share the same interests. She is hardly intellectual. If tits were brains, then she'd be a fucking genius! But they're not! She is nothing but a horny, busty bimbo who only wants your dick!" Simon shrieked.

"Simon, you must understand zat she is not my enemy, here," Kriplespac replied sternly. "It is zat damned Conker. I hate him ze most. He ruined me and I'll get my revenge on him. Ja, I'm avare zat CoCo is a squirrel and zat I kill hundreds of zem everyday. I know zhat she is stupid. But she is not like ze rest of ze squirrels. She is loyal to _me_!"

Kriplespac breathed heavily. Simon stared back at him, not sure what to say. Finally, Simon let out a deep sigh.

"Okay...If you say so...Sir, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into," was the only thing Simon had to say. He left Kriplespac and walked over to CoCo's tube. She saw him and smiled. She had not heard anything said between him and Kriplespac. The tube was sound-proof.

"Let her out," Simon said. "I wanna talk to her. Alone, please, sir."

Kriplespac pushed a button, releasing CoCo from her tube. He eyed Simon.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll take her back to her room when I'm done." Simon said, still looking at CoCo.

Kriplespac stood there, looking at Simon. Then he turned and left the lab. Once he left Simon approached CoCo. He picked up her clothes and helped her get dressed.

"Where did Krip go?" CoCo asked as Simon laced her corset.

"He had to go do some things. Don't worry," Simon responded blandly, tightening her lacing.

"Oh."

"CoCo, what do you think of Kriplespac?" Simon asked, trying to sound friendly.

"Oh, I think he is great!" CoCo beamed.

"Oh yeah? What do you think is so great about him?" Simon said.

"Well, I don't really know that much about him..."CoCo said, twirling a strand of her hair around. "He doesn't tell me a lot about what he does around here. But I don't mind. It is his business, not mine. He's really smart and really brave because he created you Tediz and he is your warlord. I'm not exactly sure what you guys are fighting for, but it seems pretty important to him."

"Don't you get even a little bit curious about what goes on around here?" Simon asked.

"Well, yes, sometimes I do. But I usually don't let that bother me. Krip tells me I wouldn't understand anyway. Which, I guess he is probably right. I'm not very smart." CoCo frowned.

"Hmmm. Well, what do you two do up there in that bedroom?"

"Ummm, well. We talk and stuff," CoCo said, her eyes darting around the room.

"Seriously? That's all you do? Just talk?"

"Well, um, no. We do other stuff..."

"Such as?"

CoCo didn't answer.

"C'mon, CoCo. You can tell me. We're friends, right? Don't friends tell each other everything?" That was obvious lie. Simon did not consider CoCo his friend. But he knew that it was the only to get through to her puny brain.

CoCo looked at Simon. "Yeah," she smiled. "Okay, sometimes we listen to the phonograph. I even taught him how to dance! I like dancing with him. Sometimes I dance dirty with him. But I think he likes it." She giggled.

"Go on," Simon said.

"And sometimes we lay in bed and talk. He does most of the talking though. But that's okay. I like hearing him talk. His voice is so cute!"

Simon forced himself to smile.

"And sometimes we-we-um..Well, sometimes we kiss."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well, do you like kissing him?" Simon said, trying to appeal to the gossip-girl inside of CoCo.

"Well, yes, I love kissing him," CoCo blushed. "I love kissing him alot." She stared off into space. "...I love him..."

Simon was silent, not sure what to ask her next. Swallowing he said, "Well...um, that's great, CoCo. Do you want to be his girlfriend?"

"Yes!" CoCo exclaimed. "I already do consider him to be my boyfriend...I mean, he told me he loved me for the first time, yesterday. I think he meant it! Yeah, I think he really does love me! Just like I love him. I hope that, someday, we'll be married. I wanna marry him. And I want to have babies with him, too! Oh, Simon! He is the most perfect man for me! Whenever I am around him, I get this feeling. I'm not sure what it is, but I like it. I think this feeling tells me that he's the one. He's the one that I love and he's perfect for me. We belong together. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

"Wow," Simon whispered to himself. "She's soooo cheesy."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything," Simon said quickly.

CoCo sighed and had a dreamy look in her eye. Simon decided that it was time to take her back to her room. So, he escorted back.

"Well, good night, CoCo. Have wet dreams! I-I-I mean, have nice dreams!" he said.

"Hey, Simon," CoCo said. "Thanks for having that talk with me. You are a true friend..."

Simon put on a fake smile. "Sure thing."

She closed the door and Simon locked it.

"Freak," Simon said and he walked away.


	19. Chapter 18

CoCo

Chapter 18

CoCo was not allowed to visit the lab for next few days. Kriplespac was extremely busy and there would be Tediz running in and out of the room. When Kriplespac returned to the bedroom for the evening, he and CoCo always made the best of their time spent together. This usually consisted of dancing, massaging, kissing, and talking. But CoCo felt like their love should be taken to the next level. It was time to get serious...Seriously sexual, that its. She had been thinking about it for a long time, but she could never decide when the right time to do it was. But alas, the day came when she was allowed back into the lab. The day when Kriplespac wasn't so busy.

CoCo returned to the lab and trained for most of the time. She wanted the evening to hurry up and arrive. Training always seemed to make time go by faster. Finally, Kriplespac decided it was time to turn in, and CoCo couldn't be more excited than she was that night. They walked into their bedroom. But before she could seduce him, she decided that she would small talk with him first and then gradually build up from there.

"So, Krip, how was your day?" She asked as he took off his jacket.

"Fine, fine...Been so busy these last few days, though," He replied.

"Looks like you need a break," CoCo said, batting her eyelashes.

Kriplespac laughed. "I vish I could, but zere are no breaks in war."

CoCo walked over to the phonograph and put a record on. A sultry jazzy tune played. Perfect for setting a seductive mood. She walked back over to him and massaged his shoulders.

"What have you been working on these last few days?" she asked. "Since I haven't been there to watch, I'm curious."

"I'm vorking on revamping my Giant Gun of Doom. I had one way back when I had my real legs," Kriplespac sighed. "I never got to use it since ze enemy blew _me_ up instead. But this time vill be different. I'm gonna blow zem to smithereens! Just you vait and see."

"A 'Giant Gun of Doom', huh?" CoCo repeated, grinning still. She had something else on her mind. _Wink wink, nudge nudge._

"Yeah, intimidating title, right?" Kriplespac said with pride.

"Would you shoot me with it?"

"Vhat? It vould kill you if I shot it at you."

"Wow, it's that powerful, huh?"

Kriplespac turned to look at CoCo's face. She had a very dirty grin. Kriplespac then realized that she wasn't talking about the same thing he was. CoCo leaned in closer to him.

"Is your sex machine loaded? Cuz, I wouldn't mind if you blasted me with that," she whispered in his ear. CoCo's metaphor made Kriplespac blush. But then he smiled. CoCo strutted in front of him and sat down on his lap.

"Ja, it is. Vould you like to pull ze trigger?" he whispered back. She bit her lip and giggled. Kriplspac ran his fingers up and down CoCo's body. He found the lacing on the back of her corset and untied it. As he did this, CoCo kissed his lips sexually and helped him out of his clothes, too. Once they were both naked, Kriplespac picked CoCo up and pinned her down on the bed. She giggled uncontrollably. Their lips met again and they connected with each other at the pelvic region. This was CoCo's first time being touched so the penetration shocked her a little bit. But she loved every second of it. She grunted and moaned loudly in enjoyment.

_Wow, so this is what sex is like? I can't believe this is actually happening to me! I'm actually having sex with the man of my dreams! But I have that strange feeling again. The feeling that I always feel around him. This feeling is raging right now, I feel like I'm on fire!_

"Um, Krip?" CoCo asked innocently.

"Ja?" Kriplespac answered, massaging her breasts as he humped her.

"Um, I have... this...oh my... strange... feeling." CoCo said between several sexual moans. She panted like a dog and gripped the bedsheets.

"Vhat kind of feeling?"

"I'm... not sure, exactly...oh...ooooh... It kinda tingles... like pain does."

"Oh am I hurting you?" Kriplespac asked, worried that he was thrusting too harshly.

"No, no, no... It is not really pain...ah...oh, oh... It kinda feels like it, but it's not...yeah... It actually feels really good. But I don't know what it is... I only feel it when we're together...ooooooh, baby... And right now, it is consuming my entire body... I wanna scream...and shout...and let it all out! My heart feels like it is gonna beat right outta my chest...oooooh ahhh! I feel queasy, but I don't feel sick...oh...ohh...oh! My twat is aching with pain, but it feels soooo pleasant!"

Kriplespac laughed, not believing what he was about to say.

"CoCo, darling, you're having an orgasm!"

CoCo giggled excitedly. She was hungry for more. She moaned loudly. Her body was damp with sweat.

"Harder!" She begged. "Give it to me, harder!"

Krip did as she requested. He thrusted his pelvis as hard as he could. He knew she was enjoying it from her sexual yelps. Oh yeah, she liked it rough. And so did Kriplespac. It was difficult to breathe due to all the friction they were making, but Krip didn't stop. He was having so much fun. The bed squeaked with the heavy up and down motion going on. Sweat trickled down their bodies. The heat of love-making was rising to the top! Krip went balls deep. And then, he felt it coming. (LOL, get it?)

"CoCo," Kriplespac panted. "I zink I'm gonna..." He grunted. "I'm gonna..." He could not finish his sentence. But CoCo knew what he meant. She nodded.

She was ready for his donation. Krip finally released it and splurged it all into CoCo's vagina. She embraced the orgasmic feeling. She grunted and moaned with pleasure all night. Both she and Kriplespac were glowing like the metal off the edge of a knife.

* * *

After awhile, the two lovers had worn each other out. They lie in bed next to each other smoking cigarettes. In fact, the sex was so good, even Scott lit a cigarette. (He was guarding the bedroom door and he watched them through the keyhole, the little bugger.) CoCo laid her head on Kriplespac's chest. She made little circles with her index finger. She had something she wanted to tell him.

"Professor?" she asked, still making the circles on his chest.

"Yes, CoCo?" he said, a little hesitantly. He hadn't heard her refer to him as 'professor' in a very long time.

"How much do you love me?"

"Zere are really no vords to describe how much I love you, CoCo. It is ineffable. You are ze only girl in ze vorld zat I have ever done zis vith. And you're ze only one zat I vant to do zis vith. You've sparked feelings deep vithin me. Feelings I didn't even know I had."

CoCo smiled and continued to circle her finger on his chest. She lifted her upper body up and lay on top of Krip. She looked him stern in the eye and broke out into song.

"Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?" CoCo sang.

Kriplespac was silent for a moment. And then he sang, too.

"Baby, let me sleep on it. Baby, baby, let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it. And I'll give you my ansver in ze morning." he responded.

"I gotta know right now before we go any further!" CoCo insisted. She gave him a pleading look.

Kriplespac sighed. "Does zis answer your question?" he grabbed her cheeks and pushed her lips against his. As they kissed, Kriplespac tongued CoCo's mouth, causing her to squirm with pleasure. CoCo seemed to be satisfied with that kiss for she didn't say anything else. After they were done, she fell asleep, using Kriplespac's chest as a pillow. Kriplespac could not sleep. There were lots of things on his mind. How was he ever going to get the chance to marry CoCo? It would be almost impossible to hide his marriage to her from the Tediz. They might see him as a traitor and lose respect for him. He would lose the war for sure if his Tediz left him. His feelings were tearing him apart. Winning the war was something Kriplespac desperately wanted. But on the other hand, he loved CoCo and wanted elope with her. He could not decide what to do.

Eventually, his thoughts made him tired so he fell asleep and decided to worry about it some other time.

* * *

In the morning, CoCo woke up early and stumbled to the bathroom. She wasn't looking where she was going and she nearly tripped over a pickle jar. The noise startled her and she quickly glanced over at Kriplespac to see if he woke up. He did not. Relieved, CoCo picked up the jar, wondering what it was doing on the floor. She flipped the jar around in her hands and giggled. She remembered a time when her friends dared her to stick one of her breasts inside a jar one night at the pub. Obviously, they were all drunk, including CoCo. But CoCo accepted the challenge and successfully stuffed her breast in the jar. Her friends were greatly amazed.

Back in the bedroom, CoCo wondered if she could do it again, stuff her breast inside the jar she was holding. She looked behind her to make sure Kriplespac was still asleep. He was. So she started to stuff her breast in the jar. Her grunts of effort awoke Kriplespac from his slumber. He opened his eyes and blinked, confused as to what those noises were. He looked in the direction of the sounds and saw CoCo.

"Vhat are you doing?" he asked, yawning.

Kriplespac's sudden voice frightened CoCo. She gasped and her hand slipped up, applying great force on the jar. Her breast squeezed itself inside. Quickly, she turned to face Kriplespac.

"Um, nothing," she lied.

Kriplespac squinted his eyes at CoCo. "Is zat a jar on your breast?"

CoCo looked confused, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. Looking down, she said, "Oh this? Oh don't worry about it! It'll come right off, see?" CoCo pulled on the jar, but it didn't budge. "Oh shit," she gritted her teeth. She giggled nervously and blushed.

Kriplespac raised an eyebrow.

CoCo quickly made an pouty, innocent face, putting her finger up to her lips. "Oh dear," she said, blinking twice. "It seems that my tender breast is stuck inside this jar! Could you help me get it out?" She batted her eyelashes sweetly.

"Um, sure. Ja, okay," Kriplespac said, getting up. He pulled and pulled on the jar, but the breast wouldn't come out. He tried again but failed each time. Violently, he pulled the jar, which rocked CoCo's entire body back and forth. She giggled. She thought that this was fun!

"How ze hell did you get your breast stuck in zis jar?!" Kriplespac asked, tugging and grunting.

"Ummm, well..." she stuttered, twirling her hair around. "I don't understand the question."

"Vell, vhatever is vas, it vas not a good idea," Kriplespac huffed.

Just then, a white liquid squirted out of CoCo's nipple.

"Milk..." Kriplespac whispered. CoCo had lactated.

The milk trickled down her breast and gathered at the mouth of the jar. It acted as a lubricant and pretty soon, the jar popped off. Once the jar was off, CoCo cupped her breast and lifted it up to her mouth. She licked the milk seeping out of her nipple. "Hey, this is pretty good!" she said as she suckeld.

"You are strange squirrel," Kriplespac said, shaking his head as he watched her drink her own milk.

"You want some?" CoCo asked, offering him her breast.

"Might as vell," he shrugged and wrapped his lips around CoCo's nipple. As he suckled, CoCo let out a passionate sound and rubbed Kriplespac's spine. Her milk was so warm and so sweet. He thought he would never drink milk again due to the Panther King's fondness of it. But he found himself falling in love with the creamy taste. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and stared into CoCo's eyes, as if not sure what do now. She lowered her eyes and put her arms around him. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other. They shared a long, loving kiss.

"I liebe dich," CoCo whispered.

"Ich auch," Kriplespac whispered back. "Zere is somezing zat I vant to ask you..." He stepped back and searched for something in the pockets of his uniform lying on the ground. Once he found it, he hid it behind his back. He got down on one knee and took CoCo's hand. She blushed and placed her free hand over her mouth, excited about what he was going to ask her.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he showed her the ring he was hiding behind his back. "Vill you marry me?"

CoCo squealed with delight. "Von Kriplespac! I love you and I will marry you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. She giggled and pounced on him, knocking him over on his back. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his body real tight. Kriplespac laughed.

"Oh my gawd, this is fucking _**PERFECT!**_ Our wedding will have all these fancy decorations and stuff! With lotsa food, booze, and a huge, towering cake! And, and there will be belly dancers, sky-diving chipmunks, fireworks, and an opera singer with canons blasting everywhere! Oh we have to have a circus! With clowns and elephants and all that jazz! Jazz! We could have a jazz band perform at our wedding! And did I mention that we'll have lotsa booze? A huge pool full of it! And-"

Kriplespac put his finger on her lips. "Let's not get carried avay now," he chuckled. CoCo grinned nervously and gave him a big sloppy kiss.


	20. Chapter 19

CoCo

Chapter 19

"So when will it happen? Our marriage? When will we get hitched?" CoCo asked Kriplespac. She had a dreamy look in her eye. She was definitely fantasizing about the whole ceremony.

"Vell, how about ve vait until after ze war to get married," Kriplespac said, scratching his head.

CoCo stopped smiling for a split-second. "How long will that be?"

"Um, vell...I'm not sure. Soon, I hope," Kriplepsac replied.

CoCo made a pouty boo-boo face.

"Look, I know zat you vanna get married as soon as possible, CoCo. I do too. But I can't marry during zis war. This is no place for marriage. It is too dangerous and hectic. I want to marry in a peaceful, loving environment. Doesn't zat sound like it vould be vorth ze vait?" Kriplespac told her.

CoCo thought about it. Looking up, she nodded.

"Sehr gut! I knew you vould understand," Kriplespac smiled. "Now, I must get ready for vork. Today, I must test out my Giant Gun of Doom!" Kriplespac walked over to the closet to get his clothes.

"Hmm, well I'd say that after all these years, your 'Giant Gun of Doom' works perfectly!" CoCo teeheed. Kriplespac turned around and faced her.

"Not _zat_ gun, silly! I'm talking about ze one zat I'm gonna destroy ze enemy vith," he chortled.

"I know, I was joking around," CoCo snickered. "I suppose I should get dressed, too. Not that I really need to, I'm not going anywhere." She sighed.

Kriplespac put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise everyzing vill be better once zis war ends. You von't have to live like zis anymore."

She smiled and kissed his hand. "Thanks, babe," she said with a wink.

"You don't have to stay in here all day. You can go down to ze lab vith Simon," Kriplespac suggested. "I'm taking my soldiers out to do some training. It is time ve step zis war up a notch."

"Okay," CoCo nodded. The two then parted ways. Kriplespac went out to the training fields with his army and CoCo went to the lab, escorted by Scott. Simon was not pleased to see her.

"Oh god, don't tell me I have to spend the whole day with you!" Simon complained.

"Thaaaat's right!" CoCo beamed. "It's just me, you, and Scott!"

"Fuck my life," Simon grumbled as CoCo wrapped her arms around his and Scott's necks in a large group hug.

"We can all hang out together, like BFFs!" CoCo grinned, squeezing them tight.

"We are not BFFs. Now get your cunting paws off me, you stupid bimbo!" Simon snarled as he wriggled out from CoCo's grip.

"Jeez, what a kill-joy," CoCo mumbled. "Why do you always gotta be so uptight and cranky, Simon? Maybe you should take that pole outta your ass and lighten up!"

"You shut up!" Simon shrieked at CoCo. "I have many things to do today and I'm never gonna get it all done with you bothering me and fucking everything up! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

CoCo was shocked. She didn't have anything to say to that. Scott stood right beside her. He looked at her and grinned.

"So, CoCo, how was your night with Kriplespac, huh? It sounded like you two were having a real good time!" Scott sneered.

CoCo looked around nervously. "What are you talking about?"

Simon was listening to their conversation from afar. He looked up from his work when he heard Scott talking. He kept listening and watching them.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Scott snickered. He held up his hand and made an circle with his index finger and thumb. With his other hand, he stuck a finger through the circle, in and out. Repeatedly.

"Don't play dumb. I saw you two doing the Hump-dity Dump-dity last night! And, boy, did it sound like you were getting fucked real good!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Simon, throwing down his tools and approaching Scott and CoCo. He looked Scott in the face, checking if he was serious or not. "You're lying, right? Is this a joke? Say it is a lie!"

"Nope," scoffed Simon. "It really happened. They did the No-No-Cha-Cha."

Simon clenched his fists. "CoCo! You get in that tube right now!"

CoCo obeyed. She tore off her clothes and hopped in the tube, frightened by Simon's rage.

"I don't believe you! I'm gonna check and see for myself!" Simon said, looking at the control computer screen. "Now, I'll just rewind to last night and-" Simon stopped when he looked at the screen. He saw that Scott was right. He watched in horror as Scott laughed uncontrollably.

"Woah!" said Scott walking up to the screen. "This is like watching a porno! Haha!" Simon looked at Scott, disgusted. Scott leaned in closer to the screen. "Haha, just listen to her moan!" Scott laughed.

"_Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh, OH, OH!" _Scott mocked CoCo's orgasm noises right in Simon's ear.

"You really need to die," Simon snapped, waving Scott away. Simon looked at the screen with a melancholy face. "I just don't believe that this actually happened. Why would the master fuck a squirrel? This doesn't make any sense..."

At that moment, a large explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Simon asked, paniced.

"An explosion. I think we might be getting attacked," Scott said. And he was right. Shortly after Scott's statement, Kriplespac's voice roared over the PA system. The Squirrels were ambushing the base and all Tediz needed to take defensive action.

"Shit!" Simon cursed as he and Simon ran for the exit of the lab, grabbing weapons, shutting off the main computer and leaving CoCo in the tube. Some Squirrels bolted in from the opposite side of the lab. Scott got out his gun and fired rapidly at them.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked him. "We gotta get outta here right now!"

"I'm a soldier! It is my duty to protect the base! I can take them!" Scott answered, firing away and dodging the Squirrel's bullets.

"Don't be so arrogant! There is too many! Let's go!" Simon shouted, tugging Scott.

"What about CoCo?" Scott asked, blasting a Squirrel's head clean off.

"Just leave the bitch! She's one of them! They won't hurt her! Now let's go!" Simon panicked, as he and Scott managed to escape the lab. Once the two Tediz had left, the Squirrels stopped shooting and started to infiltrate the lab, looking for anything of value. This team of Squirrels was being led by a very talented soldier. She had organized this entire ambush attack. The SHC's most prized Sneeker.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" said a soldier, cautiously approaching CoCo's tube. CoCo had become unconscious when Simon preformed the test on her. "I think there is a hostage in there!" The rest of the Squirrel team gathered around the tube. Sneeker gasped when she saw the squirrel in the tube.

"That squirrel...She looks just like...Oh my gawd! I think that squirrel is my sister! Quick, get her out!" Sneeker commanded.

"How?" asked one of her comrades.

"Just break the goddamn glass!" Sneeker yelled, stabbing her sabre into the glass. The glass cracked. Sneeker punched the glass in and the entire tube shattered. Sneeker caught CoCo before she fell on the floor.

"Wake up! Please wake up!" Sneeker pleaded. "Oh my gawd, it looks like they were doing experiments on her or something! Please, wake up!" Sneeker slapped CoCo's face a couple times. CoCo slowly opened her eyes to see her sister's worried face hovering above her.

"Sneeker? Is that you?" she whispered.

Tears started to well up in Sneeker's eyes. "Yes, CoCo. It's me," she nodded, some teardrops escaping. They fell on CoCo's cheek.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" CoCo asked.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Sneeker told CoCo, caressing her hair. Sneeker looked up at her compeers, whom were staring at the two sisters in awe.

"Somebody find her clothes!" Sneeker demanded. The squirrels bumbled around until one of them found CoCo's outfit lying on the ground. He took it back to Sneeker.

"Get dressed, sis, and we'll get you to a safe place," Sneeker said, sweetly. CoCo opened her mouth to say something, but her sister shushed her. "Shhh, no time to talk, just get dressed," Sneeker said. CoCo did as her sister told her to and joined the team of Squirrels. She was very confused, but she stayed silent. Sneeker's small band of soldiers managed to successfully sneek out of the Tediz base. They joined up with some Sky Jockeys and flew back to the SHC base, taking CoCo away from her home.


End file.
